Marvel Kombat X
by MortalKombatFanGirl
Summary: The plot of Mortal Kombat X with various Marvel as the MKX characters. Reviews are welcome ;)
1. Steve Rogers

**Hey people so I have a new story here. Basically it's taking the plot of Mortal Kombat X with various Marvel and D.C characters as the MK characters. I happen to have a great memory of the story mode in MKX but if I get something wrong don't spam me. Thanks to SwifteForeverAndAlways, my co-writer.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Millions of years ago, Apocalypse, one of the elder gods, turned on his fellow deities and invaded the Earthrealm. Ororo Munroe and the Elder Gods stopped him and locked him up in the Netherrealm. Others followed in his footsteps, like Outworld's emperor Grant Ward, who was obssesed with conquering Earthrealm. Ororo convinced the Elder Gods to enact the Mortal Kombat tournament as a way to even the odds...give Earthrealm a chance. For generations Ward followed the Elder Gods rules. The war moved to the arena, where we sent his toughest fighter to challenge Ororo's greatest defenders in Mortal Kombat. Two years ago, they beat him. But Grant Ward wasn't ready to lose. He violated the rules of Mortal Kombat and invaded the Earthrealm.

Most of Earth's defenders were killed. Turned into undead warriors. Despite the odds they stopped Ward's invasion. As punishment, the Elder Gods destroyed him. Ororo's defenders though the nightmare was over. But it turned out Apocalypse has been manipulating events; Grant Ward's invasion...his death... All part of his plan to escape the Netherrealm and resume his war on the Elder Gods.

* * *

A war was raging on downtown in a city, soldiers were being killed left and right. Large demonic creatures were killing them as four military helicopters shot at them. Steve Rogers was on one of them. Steve walked up to the cockpit and spoke to the pilot. "Set 'er down nice and easy for me." He said. "Don't I always?" The pilot asked. "If by 'always' you mean 'not once'..." Steve joked. The pilot just shook his head as Steve turned to Natasha. "Major?" He said, nodding his head to the back of the plane. Natasha stood and headed back there, Steve following. "Alright. You have the coordinates. Rendezvous at Storm's Sky Temple." Natasha commands. "Where there's an angry evil former Elder God waiting for us with his Devils." Steve interjected.

"Gods. Portals. Flying Demons." One of the guy mutters. "Blind guys with magic swords." Steve glanced at Bucky as he spoke, smirking. "The world has changed. For the worst if we do not expel Apocalypse from Storm's temple. He means to poisons Earthrealm's life force, the Jensei." Bucky said. "And we're not going to let that happen." Natasha said. "Bucky and I appreciate the Major allowing us to help you. We're glad to kick Apocalypse's bony a** back to the Netherrealm." Steve said. Just then, the sound of explosions pulled them away from their discussions. Steve, Bucky, and Natasha quickly made their way back up to the cockpit and watched the copters fall.

* * *

"I've never been able to do that green glow since." Steve had finished telling his story to a group of the next generation of their group. "They believe it was because I saw someone I care for in danger." Steve said. "What about you James. Can you do anything like that or did it skip a generation?" Clint Barton asked James Rogers, Steve and Natasha's son. "Let him be Barton." Wanda, daughter of Bucky, said. "We didn't need a halo in any of our missions, did we Bobbi?" "Nope." Bobbi answered. "I've seen plenty of stuff. Pietro, Wanda, and I all have. Stuff that would blow your Special Forces mind." Clint snapped. "Fu-" James began before his father interrupted.

"At ease. You're all here because you deserve to be. You're all beautiful and unique snowflakes." Steve said. Steve talked to his team for a little while longer before sending them off on their mission.

 **I know, we skipped a lot, this chapter would have been an entire story if we went with the full thing.**


	2. Magneto

**Chapter 2 is here! This was ready to be uploaded so I said" F*ck it, let's just put it up now"**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the awesome MK games or Marvel.**

Magneto stared out his window as he watched the people march. "Twenty. Million." He said. "Emperor. What's the expression, 'it's not worth the dirt on my shoe.'?" Rhodey said. "Magneto has always bargined with you fairly Rhodey." Callisto said. "Sure. Sure. I'm Just saying. Upgraded weapons. My Intel. And poof...the Outworld Civil War. Done." Rhodey said. "You know Harley Quinn's location?" Magneto asked. "And her whole rebel army. It's got to be at least fifty." Rhodey said. "I must attack her. Immediately. End this conflict as you say." Magneto said. Rhodey glanced out the carriage Windows to see Harley Quinn running across rooftops with Lincoln. They leaned over the ledge and watched the carriage, as Raven said" Everyone is in place we just await your order" "It is given dearest Raven." Harley said. Raven nodded and gestured for Harley's guards to follow. "Stopping a carriage is nothing." Lincoln said, "Killing an emperor..." "False emperor." Harley interrupted angrily. "Requires power. Power you have. And won't use." Lincoln finished. Harley reluctantly pulls out what Lincoln is referring to, Apocalypse's amulet.

"It pains me to use it Lincoln. I need more time. The usurpers excursion came too soon." Harley said. "The reign falls when it may." Lincoln said. "No matter. If Rhodey does what he is supposed to do." Meanwhile, back at the carts, Cyclops is moving the carts with his powers while Magneto's men moved them by hand. "Go! Do it!" Raven commanded. More soldiers go to help while Magneto waits inside with Rhodey, who stared him down. A shout from outside the carriage caught Magneto's attention and he turned his head to see what it was. Magneto watched as an enemy team rushed at his forces. The soldiers have to divide as more Rebels come in from the opposite alley. (Seeing the army approach, Callisto, Cyclops, and Hunter charge into the fight. Cyclops ducked a swipe from the Taraktan before using his powers to destroy the Tarktan, throwing him into another. Meanwhile, Hunter shot another Tarktan straight in the head before shooting another in the mouth. Hunter was tackled as he killed that second Tarktan.

Two of Magento's soldiers gang up to stab a Tarktan to death. Another Tarkatan slashed at a soldier, killing him. That Tarkatan spotted Callisto and rushed at her along with his comrades. As they approached, Callisto pulled out two of her hidden appendages and killed them. Inside his carriage, Magneto angrily watched the carnage going on outside it, swearing loudly. Rhodey strokes his chin, "You just said a mouthful..." He reached behind him for one of his knives and slowly began towards Magneto. He stabbed at Magneto once, but it was blocked. Then again, but it too was blocked. Magneto grabbed Rhodey and threw him down before attacking him. The two men fought for a few minutes before Magneto got the upper hand. The fight continued, eventually leading the two of them outside of the carriage. "You wound me Rhodey. Your offer of aid was but wind and air?" Magneto said. "Keep your fifty million, Harley's giving me double that to take you out!" Rhodey roared. The two continue to fight. Even though Rhodey has his enhancements, they cannot beat out Magneto's experience. "You're not worth the dirt on my shoe." Magneto sneered.

Magneto held Rhodey down and prepared himself to slit Rhodey's throat. Rhodey tried to block the dagger, but was failing. Just as Magneto was about to slit Rhodey's throat, he was hit in the face by a fireball from Raven. "You are the Edenian, Raven." Magneto said. "I'm glad you remember me Magneto." Raven sneered and mockingly curtsied before throwing a fireball at Magneto. Magneto caught it and began to absorb it into his body. "I will never forget those who freed Harley." Magneto said. Magneto shot the blast back at Raven before pulling out his weapon. "She vowed to create a free Edenia, something you failed to do." Raven spat. Magneto blocked it, "A United Outworld stands strong against its enemies." "They will never be united under your rule." Raven said angrily. "Your rebellion is all the prevents it." Magneto shot back.

Magneto easily defeated Raven, his skills greatly outmatching her's. "You are a fool to trust Harley." Magneto said. Just then, a Tarkatan rushed at Magneto and began to attack him. Magneto easily defeated him, and as he did, he noticed Harley up in the rooftops. "She tasks me, for the last time." Magneto grumbled as he teleported to the roof. "Harley." Magneto greeted cooly. "Rhodey was too kill you, you miserable snake!" Harley screeched. Harley barked an order to the Tarkatans, who were easily defeated by Magneto. Harley glared at Magneto before charging at him, screaming. The two fought hard against each other, though Magneto had the upper hand. In the end, Magneto shot Harley off the roof with a blast. Magneto then turned to Lincoln. "Another Edenian. The supposed half God." Magneto sneered. Lincoln didn't answer, just used his powers to trap Magneto. "I am the son of Argus! I was not merely named a god by befuddled commoners." Lincoln seethed.

Magneto glowed for a moment before bursting out of his prison, "Surely Harley knows of your intentions, son of Argus." Magneto charged at Lincoln, who disappeared. Magneto stopped as he reached the edge of the roof, frowning. Just then, Lincoln appeared behind him and kicked him off the building. Magneto landed hard on the ground as Lincoln teleported next to him. "My intentions are to teach you the difference between pretension and godhood." Lincoln said. The two fought. Even though Lincoln is half God, his arrogance has him making mistakes, and Magneto beat him. "That should silence you." Magneto said.

Lincoln struggled to his knees as Hunter walked up. Magneto nodded to Hunter, and the nod was returned. "You will not touch him." Hunter said. Hunter punched Lincoln down before preparing to shoot him. Before he could shoot Lincoln, Harley threw one of her sais and it landed in Hunter's hand. "But I will." Harley said. Lincoln stood up and backed off as Hunter did the same, Harley and Magneto facing each other. "As heir to my father, Grant Ward, I Harley Quinn, Kahum of Outworld, order your execution!"

The two begin to fight fiercely. Even though Harley is expertly trained and has magic, she cannot beat Magneto. Soon, Harley was on the ground with Magneto looming over her. "There will be an execution this day." Magneto announced loudly. Harley slowly stumbled to her feet as Magneto's soldiers surrounded her. Harley looked around for a way out, but found none. "You will attone for your dissent Harley. Your blood will make right." Magneto said. Magneto began to charge up his attack. Magneto let out a blast at Harley, but she pulled out Apocalypse's amulet and let out a blast from that. The two powerful blasts met each other. The power of it forced Magneto to stop his blast. The blast shattered around and went every direction hitting Harley's arm and knocking her unconscious. Lincoln teleported to her and picked her up before teleporting off and away.

Magneto slowly struggled to his feet, only getting to them once Callisto helped. Magneto pressed a hand to his head, still slightly dizzy. "What did my emperor see?" Callisto asked. "A mere cub...grown to be a jaguar." Is all that Magneto said.

 **Can anyone explain to what the f*ck that means? I've played MKX's story multiple times and still get confused.**


	3. Iceman

**Updates are coming!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Meanwhile, back at their command center, Steve Rogers' team was going over their plans. "Once we hit the drop site, we split up." James was saying. "Bobbi and I will come in from the north. You three from the west." James said. "Then are Pietro and I here?" "Yes" "Rendezvous here, the north enterence." Bobbi added. "Then what? A simple pick up and go?" Barton asked. "Then, we bag him if he resists." James replied. "Resistance might be more possible than you think." Pietro advised. "Don't sweat on it. It comes to that, Drake won't know what hit him." James said.

At the Lin Keui temple, clan members are guarding it. "The forward defense stand down as you command grandmaster." One guard said. "It is confirmed. Five intruders." Another added. The Grandmaster, Bobby Drake, smiled. "It is time to entertain our guests." He said. Meanwhile, outside of the temple, it was snowing when the team met up. "Alright. I got the point." James said, "You two and Barton, that side." He looked at Pietro and Wanda. The twins looked uncomfortable as Barton looked unhappy with the order. "Move!" James barked. The three head over to the other side of the staircase. James turned to look at Bobbi, "Ready?" Bobbi nodded and James moved to the enterence. Just then, the doors open and they back up, staying hidden. Bobby Drake exited with some of the Lin Keui students. They walked down the steps and stopped in front of the first statue of the Grandmaster, kneeling for meditation. Barton motioned with his head to go in, but James shook his head and mouthed, "Not yet."

Barton didn't listen though, and stomped out of his hiding place. "Dammit Barton!" James cursed. The others all hurry out of their hiding spots to grab Barton. "You. I need to s-" Barton began to say bridge James hit him on the back of the head, getting his attention. The Lin Keui students, and their master, barely look up. "You are not welcome here. State your intentions." Bobby commanded. The four exchanged looks and James stepped up to speak for the group. "Grandmaster. You need to come with us, my name is Sergant-" James began to say. James was cut off when one of the other Lin Keui students barked out a command and reinforcements flooded in, from nearly nowhere. "You demand my cooperation. Yet you are cut off. Surrounded. What will you do?" "My father always spoke highly of you, Iceman, he wants to talk." James said.

"Talking." Bobby snorted, "Always his first choice." "Okay. Let's try pummeling." Barton said, "Now!" "Wait!" James yelled, but it was too late for waiting. Barton rushed into a group of Lin Keui as Bobby approached James. James barely dodged a punch as Bobbi, Pietro, and Wanda joined the fight. James began to fight against Bobby. The two fought, with James ending up pulling out his gun. But Bobby froze it. "James Rogers. You lead this group but they do not listen to you. What would your mother do?" Bobby said. "Stop wasting time and take you down." James spat. The two started to fight again. Despite James' youthful determination, Bobby is leagues ahead of him, and easily wins.

"You are more like your mother than you think." Bobby mused. Wanda snuck up behind Bobby and began to fight him, throwing punches and doing spin kicks. Before the final kick landed, Bobby froze himself and shattered when Wanda kicked him. Wanda looked around in confusion, wondering if she had beat him. While Wanda was looking around, Bobby reformed behind her and drop kicked her. Bobby jumped to his feet while Wanda struggled to hers. "Your powers should have given away my intent, Wanda Barnes. Surely Bucky taught you how to use them." "Our father taught us a lot, Grandmaster." Wanda said as Pietro stepped up next to his sister.

"Let's us see then." Bobby said. They began to fight. Even though it was 2v1 and both Pietro and Wanda were expertly trained and telepaths, they too lost to Grandmaster Bobby Drake. Soon, the twins are on the ground, unconscious. "You're not your father. Not yet." Bobby said as Bobbi began to sneak up behind him. She attempted to punch the back of his head, but he anticipated the movement and swung at her legs, forcing her to cartwheel away. "Damnit." Bobbi muttered. "You announced your presence, Barbara Mackenzie." Bobby said. "Specialist Mackenzie." Bobbi corrected him. "Yes. Military decorum must run in the family." Bobby replied. Bobbi took several swings at him, one landing in his side. She then landed another on his stomach followed up by a superman punch to his face, sending him stumbling back. "If you know my father, you know me. Thought the two of you were friends." Bobbi said.

"Our histories share a dark chapter." Bobby replied. The two began to fight. Despite Bobbi's only "powers" being augmented braclets, she put up a good fight. But alas, she too, fell. "Do not judge yourself harshly, Specialist Mackenzie." Bobby said. Bobbi suddenly jumped to her feet and landed a spin kick on the Grandmaster's face before following it up with a punch and another kick. Bobby fell to his knees, stunned. Just then, a Lin Keui ninja attacked her, forcing her to stop her fight against Bobby. Elsewhere near the temple, Barton threw a punch at a ninja before ducking a hit from a different one and knocking him down. Barton noticed Bobby down on one knee and charged at him. Bobby stood up and blocked the kick though, and followed up with a kick of his own. Barton dodgesthe kick and threw a few more of his own, all of which Bobby dodged. Bobby then threw some punches at Barton. Barton blocked most of them, but a punch to the chest followed by one to the face knocked him down. Barton stumbled back before magically making his bo-staff appear.

"A feint. Bravo." Barton said. "Clint Barton. You should rally your companions rather than mock your superiors." Bobby rumbled. "I'll remember that. In case I ever meet one." Barton replied cockily. The two began to fight once again. Though Barton is skilled, his arrogance brought him down. And soon, Barton was flat on his back, staring up at the sky. By now, the Lin Keui had the others beaten, down on their knees with their hands tied behind their backs. Barton was soon bound and put with the rest of his team. "Any ideas?" Pietro asked. "Iceman, let's talk." James cried out.

"That opportunity has passed." Bobby replied. "Got a new plan Rogers?" Barton snapped. "You could've followed the old plan Barton." Bobbi said. "You're gonna catch hell if you kill us!" James exclaimed. Bobby stopped to contemplate that. "...yes. I suppose so." Bobby said. Bobby called out to one of the Lin Keui ninjas, who untied them. The Lin Keui retreated back into their temple. "That worked?" James wondered. A whistle attracted the team's attention as they stood. Steve Rogers stood on the staircase and saluted them with a pointed finger.

"This was all a..a-" Bobbi said in confusion. "A training exercise." Bobby confirmed. "Damn." James swore, "I shoulda seen it." "You and your friends have much potential, James Rogers. But until you can function as one, you still fall short."

* * *

Back on the plane and in their command center, the team began to dress their outfits and their pride. James walked in, making sure to shoulder bump Barton as he passed. Steve followed him. "So other than that, you enjoyed the visit?" Steve asked. "The Lin Keui shredded us." James replied. "You, maybe." Barton muttered. "I see plenty of frozen boot prints on your a** too." Bobbi told him. "Cmon. You're all winners in my book." Steve said, trying to cheer up the team. The team didn't look cheered up, though, they still looked unhappy. Steve's phone began to ring in his back pocket at that moment and he took it out and looked at it before becoming serious. "New orders from General Romanoff." He announced.

He walked over to the computer and typed something in it before reading the screen for more info. "Priority One: Outworlders. Here. In Earthrealm..." Steve read off the screen. "An invasion?" Pietro wondered. "Couldn't be." Bobbi shook her head. She noticed at that moment that Steve and James were silent. Barton noticed this too. "You're not afraid, are you Mister Rogers?" Barton asked. "Outworlders I can handle..." Steve said. The plane headed off to the refugee camp, where General Romanoff was. Outside the refugee camp, the blind swordsman, Bucky, was waiting to the plane. Pietro and Wanda were surprised to see their father there. As the others walked off to one of the camp tents, Bucky stopped his children by placing a hand on each of their shoulders. "Do not dwell on your encounter with the Lin Keui, children." Bucky told his children telepathically. Pietro sighed and telepathically said" Pretty hard not to" They walked into the command tent where Storm was standing with a young woman who, despite appearing vaguely Asian, was obviously from Outworld.

She was sitting and nursing a hot drink when Bucky and his children walked up. General Natasha Romanoff, surprisingly young looking for being almost fifty, turned when she saw them approaching. "Thanks Bucky." Natasha said, "Could you and Mister Rogers join us?" She is perched on the table next to the woman. James headed in their direction while Natasha addressed him, barely looking at him. "Sergeant Rogers. You and your team as you were." Natasha commanded. James scoffed and looked at his father. Steve stared at him, silently telling him to just listen. "This is Psylocke. She seeks Aslyum for her people in Earthrealm." Storm said.

"Our village, Sun Do, was the epicenter of a fierce battle. We barely escaped with our lives." Psylocke said. "Such is war." Steve muttered. There was a moment of silence where they all just looked at him. "I mean...no offense but you Outworlders kinda live for that, right." Steve said. "This was different. The rebels, Harley, had a weapon unlike anything...entire battalions, erased. It was not honorable. Not kombat." Psylocke said. "Tell me more about the weapon." Storm said.

"A talisman. Gold with a center gem. Harley wields its Crimson energy with precision." Psylocke said. "Well that's good then-" James began to say. "Not now Sergeant Rogers." Natasha snapped. James looked downcast as Psylokce continued. "It is enough that she possesses it. It turns the tide in her favor. The emperor grows desperate. And those caught in the middle...pay the price." Psylocke said. "If this talisman is what I think it is, we all may pay a price." Storm said gravely. "We are talking about Apocalypse's Amulet?" Barton asked. "Can't be." Natasha disagreed, "The base, the vault, your wardings? SHIELD, Shaolin, no way anyone can get past that."

"I must be certain." Storm replied and left the tent. "Well this is cozy." Steve drawled out. Natasha didn't reply, just glared at him, an annoyed expression on her face. Psylocke noticed the tension between them and tried to cool it off. "You remind me of an Earthrealmer who crossed over with us. He found everything funny too." Psylocke said. "Handsome guy, right?" Steve joked.

Psylocke is unamused. "He was an Earthrealmer...one of his eyes glowed red." Natasha and Steve exchanged a glance, they knew who she was talking about.

 **I gotta stop it here before it becomes 4,000 words.**


	4. Clint Barton

**Update! That's all I have to say. Thanks to SwiftieForeverAndAlways.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Mortal Kombat or Marvel or D.C**

Barton leaned over and whispered to Bobbi, "Who does she mean?" Bobbi shrugged. "Bucky. Stay with Psylocke. I'm going to the refugee camp, gotta get to him before he finds a way out." "I'll come with." Steve said. Natasha halted her walk and spoke directly to Steve. "Go and get an update from Colonel Flagg." She commanded. "Why?" Steve asked. "Because then you won't be here." Natasha replied shortly. James looked angrier than his father and started forward, but Steve stopped him. Steve motioned for him to stand down before leaving the tent without another word. Natasha watched him leave and didn't look away until James addressed her. "Are we with you?" James asked his mother. "No. I need to confirm with Magneto that Psylocke's story is true. You're going to Outworld." Natasha said before leaving without saying another word. Team SHIELD headed to the Outworld and its Capitol, Z'unkahran. The team walked through the city while the Outworlders went on with their daily business. "I dunno..." Bobbi said, "I thought the sky would be purple or something." "Don't believe everything you read online." Barton warned. "And what makes you an expert?" James asked.

"The Shaolin archives. I've studied the Outworld a lot." Barton said. "Nothing substitutes for expierence." James commented. "So what makes you our leader." Barton snipped. James stopped and the two stared down each other. Pietro and Wanda interceded before anything else could happen. "Guys lets...just do the mission." Wanda said. James broke off the stare down and walked off while Barton smirked and followed, Pietro, Wanda, and Bobbi behind him. "Psylocke has to be telling the truth." James muttered. "And invasion would violate the Reiko Accords." Bobbi said. "'Cause you can always trust an Outworlder." Barton muttered. "But if Outworld's our ally, why didn't they help us during the Netherrealm war? Against Quan Chi and his..." Pietro trailed off. "Revenants? Like Bobbi's dad?" Barton offered. Bobbi stopped at the remark and glared at him, "Asshole." Barton turned around to address everyone. "It's not an alliance. Non aggression pact. Outworld is not our ally."

A new voice cut through the air as team SHIELD found themselves surrounded by Magneto's army. The speaking one stood out the most with his gunslinger attire and attitude. "A point you might make with more subtlety, given your surroundings. Now state your business. Including a reason why we shouldn't kill you." Hunter said. Wanda put a hand to her head and telepathically read him. "I can read you." Wanda said, "You're not from Outworld."

"I'm from Earthrealm-like you- but my employer, Magneto is from Outworld. So now I'm from Outworld. State your business." Hunter said. "We're emissaries. We need to talk to Magneto." James said, reaching for something in his back pocket. "Here. We have Storm's official seal." James said. Hunter looked at it. "I can buy one from that stall right over there." He scoffed, pointing at a stall. "Look. Arrest us, kill us even. But if we're telling the truth, you're probably getting a pay cut- maybe worse even. Take us to Magneto and we'll tell him you took us down." Barton said.

Hunter considered this offer for a little longer than he considered James'. "Follow me." He said and walked off. Team SHIELD followed with the soldiers nearby. Barton flashed a smile at James, who ignored it. They headed to the city square, where a public event was clearly going on. There was a man being pulled out of the stocks by two soldiers, he stumbled along after them. Barton stopped as they passed, staring in horror at the scene. The man was slammed into a headblock while the soldier read off what he had done, stolen food. "Death? For petty theft?" Barton asked incredulously, turning to Hunter. "Remember where you are boy." Hunter advised. Barton snorted and defiantly pushed through the crowd.

"Barton?" James asked. Hunter pulled out his revolver and went to shoot Barton, but James grabbed his arm and threw him to the ground, causing him to miss. Pietro, Wanda, and Bobbi began fighting the soldiers as well. Meanwhile, on the platform, the solider was preparing to cut off the theif's head. Before the soldier was able to cut off the theif's head, an arrow landed in his shoulder. The soldier goes down on one knee in pain, clutching his shoulder. Barton put down his bo-staff and rushed into the fight. Three soldiers instantly went to meet him and they began to fight. While Barton fought hard against the soldiers, Hunter was still fighting against James. By now, the soldiers had a full riot on their hands to deal with. One of the soldiers were pushed off the platform while another was knocked out, allowing Barton to run up and free the man.

"Go. Run." Barton yelled at the man, who ran. "I knew I shouldn't have listened to you." Hunter rumbled. "A lesson in trust...from a mercenary." Barton said. "Here's another learning opportunity." Hunter said and lunged at him. Even though Hunter was extremely skilled, Barton's skill level is nearly the same and soon, the Shaolin monk walked away, leaving Hunter laying flat on his back. "I'm a quick learner." Barton quipped. The rest of the soldiers who surrounded team SHIELD were all soon defeated too. Just then, a deep roar caught Bobbi's attention as loud footsteps approached. The team all turned as the giant brute, Hulk, appeared with She-Hulk on his back. "Let's play Hulk." She-Hulk cried. Hulk roared in response as Team SHIELD readied themselves for a fight.

"You couldn't just ask for a pony like most other girls?" James mused. Barton notched a bow and readied himself to fight. "The archives never mentioned symbiotes." He mused. Hulk let out a roar and ran at the group, and they all began to fight. Pietro, Wanda, Bobbi, and James all rushed to meet them while Barton aimed his staff. Bobbi dodged a punch from Hulk and quickly followed up with one of her own, which was also blocked. As Hulk grabbed Bobbi and hoisted her over his head, Barton fired an arrow that landed in his shoulder.

Hulk roared and dropped Bobbi before he could slam her into the ground. Hulk roared and pulled out the arrow before rushing forward. Hulk was blocked by Pietro and Wanda though, who blocked a punch from him. Hulk blocked punches from then and grabbed their legs, tossing them down. As Hulk tossed Pietro and Wanda down, Barton readied another arrow in his bow. Hulk punched at Pietro and Wanda before another arrow landed in his shoulder. Hulk pulled that arrow out too and lurched forward as James attempted to shadow kick him. He grabbed James' leg though and hoisted him up. "Break his face!" She-Hulk exclaimed. Hulk complied by punching James square in the face. Hulk then hoisted James up by the shoulders and presented him to She-Hulk. "She-Hulk cut you." She-Hulk said, brandishing the claws on her hands. Barton shot another arrow, this time landing in She-Hulks shoulder and throwing her off of Hulk. Hulk threw down James and ran to meet Barton in Kombat.

She-Hulk quickly righted herself and jumped back into Hulk's back. "You make trouble here skinny?" She-Hulk asked. "Trouble make you." She-Hulk said as Hulk roared. She-Hulk/Hulk proved to be unlike any other opponent Barton had ever battle, but after a long and hard fought battle, Barton emerged victorious. "Love to learn more about ya. Too bad you're insane." Barton said. As She-Hulk struggled to pull herself out from underneath Hulk, Barton rushed over to Team SHIELD. "You guys alright?" Barton asked. His team didn't reapond as a cry across the plaza gathered their attention. More soldiers, many more than they could handle, headed towards them. Once they were surrounded, the Krytinn Callisto, strolled up to them.

"The Earthrealmers yes? This one must learn of your diplomatic techniques." Callisto said. "We're here to see Magneto. General Romanoff's-" James began to say. "You interfere with Outworld orders. The penalty is death." Callisto interrupted. "I'm sensing a theme." James muttered. "But as we honor the Reiko Accords, we'll consult the emperor. You will wait him here."

"You want to take this opportunity to tell us what the fuck shit you were thinking?" James demanded, glaring at Barton. "I gotta wonder why you would risk interrealm war for a bread theif." Pietro added. "Not all thieves are irredeemable." Barton said coldly. Barton thought back to his life before redeeming himself.

* * *

-Flashback-  
Five years ago, Barton stood outside a shrine in thieves clothing. He looked at the shrine of the Shaolin Monks. He looked around the shrine at the paintings of the others, his eyes falling upon one in particular. It was a painting of two of the greatest Shaolin monks, Phil Coulson and Piotr Rasputin. Barton looked regretfully at the painting, feeling regretful at what he was about to do. Barton grabbed a small jade statute beneath the picture and held it in his hands, staring at it. Before he could change his mind, Barton fled the shrine, statute in hand.

As Barton fled from the Sky Temple, he stopped to stare at a statue. As Barton walked away, he failed to notice Storm standing behind him. "It has more sentimental than monetary value." Storm said regally. Barton stopped dead in his tracks at her words. "Nevertheless, I would prefer you did not steal it." Storm said. "It's a family heirloom! One that shouldn't have been given to you!" Barton yelled. The statue disappeared from Barton's hand in a flash of lightning and reappeared in Storm's.

"Your family honored me with this memento of your cousin, Coulson, after his death." Storm said gently. "A death that you caused! You made him fight Grant Ward. Stood there while the bastard snapped his neck!" Barton yelled. "You go too far Clint Barton." Storm warned. "No...Not far enough." Barton said angrily. The two began to fight, though Barton quickly realized that he was outmatched as Storm took little damage from his onslaught. Even when he managed to knock Storm to the ground, he knew his fight was in vain. "Just let me go." Barton said, walking away despondently. Barton stopped suddenly as Storm teleported directly into his path, unharmed from their fight.

"Blood of Phil Coulson...descendant of the great Nicholas Fury...a common thief. Did you think you could walk unimpeded into my temple...and out again without my complicity?" Storm asked. "You wanted me to attack you? Why?" Barton asked. "To release your anger. To make you amenable to reason." Storm said gently. Barton hung his head, unable to look at Storm. "And make me feel like s***." Barton muttered. "Self-loathing has always been an unfortunate part of your makeup. There lies a better path. One that truly honors your ancestors." Storm said, placing a hand on Barton's shoulder. "One that is worthy of you. Go to the Wu Shi academy. Become a Shaolin Monk, like Phil Coulson before you." Storm advised. Storm removed her hand from Barton's shoulder as he continued to look down. "I can't...they won't...accept-" Barton whispered. "They only care about what's in your heart. Not whom your heart desires." Storm said gently.

("It's too late for me." Barton whispered. Storm held the statue out to him, "It's never to late, Clint Barton." Barton finally looked up, his eyes alight with determination.

-End Flashback-

* * *

Back in the Outworld, Magneto had his back to James while Hunter, Callisto, She-Hulk/Hulk, and a multitude of soldiers had Team SHIELD surrounded. "Your news of refugees is troubling. Their exodus to Earthrealm was not known to em." Magneto said. He turned away and walked up to the platform. I do know this: I never invited guests from Earthrealm. Certainly none who would disrupt the execution of justice." Magneto said as he placed his hand atop the stocks. "How do I know you're not with Harley. That her newfound power hasn't bought her friends." He continued. "Friends? No, No! We're not even sure it's Apocalypse's amulet she has." James said. "She employs Apocalypse's amulet against me?! The very item Earthrealm swore would be safe in its hands?! When Outworld was offered no participation-" Magneto ranted. Realizing that negotiations were taking a turn for a worse, Barton started forward. "We're under attack, not the Outworld-" James began to say before Barton stepped in front of her. "Magneto...the fire that Burns the Sun. We are here because we share your concerns about the missing item. We intend no ill against your rule." Barton said.

"At least one Earthrealmer can forge words like silver. But I recall an Earthrealm expression: 'There is more honor among thieves than diplomats'." "I've had the questionable fortune as both, Emperor. But we're telling the truth." Barton said. "You are allied with Harley." Magneto said before turning to Callisto, "You may carry out your sentencing." "Magneto! By Outworld law, I claim the right if defense...by Kombat!" Barton loudly proclaimed. "What?" Pietro frowned. "You're gonna fight...a duel?" Bobbi added. "To absolve us of all accusations." Barton said, turning to Magneto, "Denying the request brings dishonor upon the accuser." "You know much of Outworld." Magneto said as he stepped down from the platform. "Know also: the duel ends in death." Callisto said. Barton and Magneto took fighting stances as Magneto spoke, "Know this. You won nothing but perhaps a few seconds of breath." The two began to fight and it became one of the hardest of Barton's life. Battling against the Osh-Tek emperor took all of Barton's strength, skill, and willpower, but eventually Barton stood, victorious while the emperor laid on the ground, defeated.

"And now Emperor?" Barton asked as Magneto breathes heavily, unable to find the strength to stand. "The charges against you are void. I say that to all Earthrealmers, Outworld means you no harm." Magneto said. Callisto looked shocked at the words and Team SHIELD looked just as shocked at Magneto rose to his knees but no further. "Now kill me. Be done with it." Magneto said. "Are you actually gonna...?" James asked as Barton inched closer to Magneto. "Instead of your life, I claim your service." Barton said. Magneto looked up in surprise. "If Harley does have the amulet, we can it it back more easily if we work together." Barton said.

Magneto rose to his feet as Callisto walked over to him. "Emperor. They cannot be trusted-" Callisto said. "Callisto. Can you not see? I am indebted to them." Magneto interrupted. He held out his arm and Barton clasped it at the elbow. Magneto returned the shake. "You honor us Magneto. Our gratitude is wide like the ocean." Barton said. Magneto said nothing, though he frowned at the words. "I'll phone General Romanoff. Tell her about our new...arrangement." James volunteered.

 **2507 WORDS! AHH! This was the longest chapter so far.**


	5. Natasha Romanoff

**Chapter 5 is here!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Meanwhile, back at the refugee camp, Natasha walked through with her phone to her ear. A squad of SHIELD agents just behind her. "Thanks for the heads up Sergeant. Stay with Magneto. We'll figure out the next steps once I've got Rhodey locked up." Natasha said unto the phone. "Yes ma'am. Rogers out." James said over the phone before hanging up. Natasha stopped and looked out to the Outworld refugees, "He's still here. I can feel it." She made her way through camp, coming across a medic with a body bag. "Report." Natasha commanded. "One of the refugees. Found her near the north perimeter." The medic said. Natasha unzipped the bag. It contained a young Outworld woman who looked far younger than Psylocke. To add insult to injury, the woman's tongue is sticking out of a slit in her throat. "That's one of Rhodey's 'neckties'." Natasha muttered. For a brief moment, her composure dropped. Then Natasha got ahold of herself in short order and zipped the bag back up. "Inform Psylocke. Tell her we're investigating." Natasha commanded the medics.

The medics walked away as Natasha pulled out a talisman that acted as a communicator and activated it. Storm's image appeared."Storm. What did you find?" Natasha asked. "Apocalypse's amulet has been stolen. Replaced by an exquisite duplicate." Storm said. "Dammit!" Natasha swore. On the projection, Storm looked to her left. "Something is wrong. I will contact you once I-" She fizzled out before she could say anything else. "Storm? Storm!" Natasha said. There was no reply, and after a moment of contemplation, Natasha put the tailsman back in her pocket and whirled around to speak to her soldiers. "Lieutenant. I need you to take a team to Fort Charles. Check in with Storm and report back." She commanded. The soldiers marched off as Steve took this moment to step up to Natasha. "What's going on?" Steve asked. Natasha didn't answer, instead she asked a question of her own, "What's your update from Colonel Flagg?"

"He said, 'Why are you bothering me?' I replied 'Because my ex-wife is a pain in the-'." Steve began to say before Natasha cut him off by raising her hand and walking away. Steve quickly followed her and intercepted her walk. "Where are you going? You can't just walk away, I'm in this too." Steve said. "Not my decision." Natasha said dismissively, "Thank your buddy, Secretary Blake." " _This_ is why we split up in the first place. You disappear in your work. Never had time for me and James." Steve argued. "I had responsibilities. Sorry you couldn't be the center of attention." Natasha said. Steve bit back what he wanted to say and instead let out a careful response. "There was a time when you cared more about your family than you job...General." Steve said coldly. Steve walked off while Natahsa continued in the direction she was going.

* * *

-Flashback-  
Natasha and Steve were moving through the castle with a team of SHIELD members. The SHIELD team all have automatic rifles, but Natasha and Steve only have pistols. "Nope. No evil Sorcerers in here." Steve said. "Would you get serious?" Natasha snapped. Steve shrugged, "Strucker needs to clean up his man-cave." "It's cleaner than yours." Natahsa teased. "Are you comparing me to Strucker?" Steve asked in mock anger. "Only in terms of cleanliness." Natahsa quipped. They continued on through the floors until they found a large pool full of a dark liquid. Around the pool are books and bottles and reminents of failed expierments. Steve and Natasha approached the pool. "What's this?" Steve asked as he knelt down and reached over to touch the pool. "I wouldn't do that." Natasha warned. "Aww c'mon. Where's your sense of-" Steve touched it and the pool turned blood red, "adventure..."The fluid began to rise at the center as a portal opened, causing Steve and Natahsa to draw their guns.

Strucker exited the portal with Pyro, Iceman, and Mack in tow. "Your wish for adventure? You shall have it." Strucker said with a sneer. The soldiers ran up at that moment, their guns raised. "Fire!" Natasha commanded. The soldiers, plus Steve and Natasha, all fired. Strucker chanted something in Netherrealm tongue and a wall of skulls appeared and blocked Strucker and his revenants from harm. When they stopped firing, Iceman fired a blast that froze the soldiers into solid blocks of ice. "I have no need for your soldiers. But you and Mister Rogers will serve me well-one you're dead." Strucker said. The four of them rushed into battle. Iceman and Mack going against Steve, leaving Pyro and Strucker for Natasha. Natasha blocked their attacks and kicked Pyro away before kicking Strucker in the mid-section and knocking him out with an axe-kick. Steve kicked Mack away before landing a solid punch on Iceman's mask and following it up with a roundhouse kick.

Steve backflipped away from Mack's attacks while Natasha rushed towards Pyro with some punches. The two continued to fight, throwing punches and blocking them. "Don't know when to quit do ya?" Natasha breathed. Although Pyro was a formidable foe, Natasha's training and expierence eventually overpowered the hellspawn and she left him on the ground, defeated. "Not as tough as you look." She quipped before beginning to fight Iceman. She blocked several of his punches before getting elbowed in the face. Natasha then ducked under a round house kick and followed up with a superman punch, which Iceman blocked. Steve, meanwhile, continued to fight against Mack. Steve got kicked in the side but punched Mack in the face. Steve followed it up with a clothesline that knocked Mack down and Steve punched him until he was knocked out.

Steve let out a brief laugh of success before rushing over to help Natasha. Natasha managed to hit Iceman on the face twice before following up with a spin-kick that knocked him out as Steve ran up. They nodded at each other and together began to approach Strucker, who was picking himself off the ground. Unbeknownst to them, Mack was beginning to get to his feet as Natasha and Steve took up fighting stances. "Strucker, you've lost." Natasha said. "A delay Miss Romanoff. The inevitable will still happen." Strucker replied as Mack shoved a dagger into Steve's back with so much force it came out his chest. "Steve!" Natasha exclaimed. As she turned to try and help, Strucker punched her hard across the face and sent her stumbling back.

Mack pulled out the dagger, which caused Steve to drop to the ground, bleeding. A creature began to form in the Netherrealm pit, it had the body of Steve but was undead. Natasha blocked several punches from Strucker before hitting him in the face and kneeing him in the stomach. She followed it up with a right hook that sent the sorcerer to the ground, out cold. Desperately, she rushed over to Steve, who was withering on the floor, dying. "You won't be dead for long." Mack sneered. Natasha grappled Mack around the waist and threw him down, taking up a fighting stance as Mack stood and did the same.

"This will not happen!" Natasha yelled and they began to fight. Determination and willpower helped Natasha as she fought harder than she ever had, and she was eventually victorious. "I'm sorry Mack." Natasha whispered before rushing over to Steve, who was barely alive. "I'll get you out of here. You'll be fine." Natasha said tearfully. "Not sure...blood's S'posed to on...the inside." Steve choked out. The reverent Steve was slowly rising from the pool as it fed from the magic around it. Suddenly, there was thunder and lightening and Storm appeared. "Storm!" Natasha cried. "I must reverse the spell." Storm said solemnly. Storm began to chant in an ancient tongue as lightning shot from her hands and at the still forming revenant.

The creature began to sink back into the liquid. "It's working!" Natasha cried. Strucker, however, had risen to his feet in the midst of all the commotion. "You cannot save him." He said. Strucker fired a flaming skull at Storm, and it caught her in the chest, stopping her attack. Immediately the revenant began to rise from the pool again. "You're weak Thunder Goddess. Steve Rogers is mine." Strucker sneered. No. He's MINE!" Natasha said, "Save him." She barked at Storm. Natasha started towards Strucker, "I got this son of a b**ch"The two fight. Desperation had been replaced by anger and Strucker could do little against the fury of Natasha. Soon, he was on the ground on all fours, defeated at her hands. "That wasn't even CLOSE to what you deserve." Natasha spat. Strucker gasped for breath as Natasha looked over at Storm, who was still blasting the revenant Steve.

"Natasha Romanoff! The link with Strucker is not completely severed!" Storm called out. "Not a problem." Natasha muttered. Strucker looked up as Natahsa began to punch him in the face several times. After the few punches, Natasha kneed him in the jaw hard enough to knock some teeth loose. Strucker weakly raised his hand to ward off Natasha but she just brushed it aside and stomped on his head a few times before making her way to his lower body. "No!" Strucker yelled. Natasha didn't listen, she stomped down hard on his Netherrealm jewels and twisted for good measure. Strucker passed out from the pain.

With Strucker out, Storm was able to blast the revenant Steve into smithereens. The energy from the destruction of the half-formed revenant pulsed through the room, flowing over the other revenants, returning them to their human forms. Storm, meanwhile, knelt down by Steve and began to chant again. She aimed her energy at the wound on Steve's torso as Natasha walked over. "The others are restored to living. By coupling Strucker's dark magicks with my own, i was able to reverse the effect." Storm explained. She finished her healing spell on Steve as Natasha leaned over him, her hands on his chest. "Is he going to make it?" Natasha asked quietly. "Haven't I told you? She's a god." Steve said, slowly sitting up. "You scared the s**t out of me." Natasha said. "And they said I couldn't do horror films." Steve joked.

A flash of a portal illuminated their faces briefly and when they turned around, Strucker was gone. "He's gone. How did he-?" Natasha wondered aloud. "We gotta go after him." Steve said, groggily standing with Natasha's help. "He can wait." Natasha said, "Right now we need to get you and the others back to Earthrealm."Natasha put her hand on his shoulder and Steve stopped arguing. The two shared a small smile.

-End Flashback-

* * *

Back at the refugee camp, many refugees were waiting in line. "Why is it taking so long?" One of the refugees complained. A SHIELD agent sat at a table, taking everyone's name. "Name?" The agent asked. "Re'em Adu Kaire." The refugee responded. Psylocke, Natasha, and Bucky were overseeing the refugees being screened. "You seem to know this 'Rhodey' intimately." Psylocke said to Natasha. "Not a word I'd use but yes. I chased him for years until he escaped to Outworld after Apocalyse's invasion." Natasha replied. "Why would he return now?" Bucky mused. "All that matters is he's..." Natasha trailed off as she spotted the woman from the body bag earlier, this time without the necktie. A brief flicker on the holographic face confirmed her suspcions, it was one of Rhodey's high tech gadgets. "Caught. Gotcha." She finished her sentence.

She discreetly thumbed Bucky, who moved off to the side. Natasha headed straight towards Rhodey, who turned and headed the other way when he saw her approaching. Unfortunately for him, Bucky stepped in his way. "Are you lost?" Bucky asked. Rhodey turned around but Natasha barred his way. Seeing no escape, Rhodey turned off his disguise, causing many refugees to backpedal in shock. "'Ello love. Been awhile." Rhodey greeted. "Not long enough." Natasha disagreed. She opened up her communicator, "This is General Romanoff. I need MPs to my location immediately."

"Aww let's keep this between friends. A trade. Info for freedom." Rhodey drawled. Natasha took a fighting stance. "I don't negotiate with scumbags." "Well then. If mother won't play nice, then maybe son will." Rhodey smirked. Natasha snarled" Don't you dare touch him" "Back off and I won't touch him. P*** me off and James is gonna meet Uncle Rhodey." Rhodey grinned evilly. "I swear to God I'll kill you!" Natasha yelled. The two began to fight. Rhodey's enhancements proved to be quite a challenge for Natasah. Her bag of tricks brought to the forefront managed to take him out though, and Natasha left him defeated on the ground.

She strode over to Rhodey and knocked him back with a kick to the face before punching him twice and beginning to strangle him. "Alright. Alright. Get off me." Rhodey growled. Natasha was in no mood to stop, even with Rhodey gasping for breath. Steve pushed his way through the crowd, "Natasha. Ease up!" He tried to grab her but she pushed him away and continued to strangle Rhodey. "You kill me...never find...amulet." Rhodey choked out. The MPs arrived as well and pointed their guns at Natasha. Steve motioned for them to stop and they did, but they did not lower their guns. Steve looked desperately over to his ex-wife.

("Natasha. We need that info." Steve said soothingly. Natasha ignored him and Rhodey's gasps became more desperate. "Natasha...don't make this another thing you'll regret." Steve said softly. Natasah growled but Steve's words got through to her and she stood up and let go, dropping Rhodey onto the ground, where he sucked in air. "Talk!" She barked at him.

 **Review!**


	6. Callisto

**Thanks to SwifiteForeverAndAlways.**

Back at the Outworld, Pietro, Wanda, and Clint climb the stairs to Magneto's palace with James and Bobbi. James was talking to Natasha through his communication piece next to a table where they would be meeting with Magneto and his advisors. "The Kutan Jungle?" James asked. "With at least two divisions of Tarktan Warriors. They're on the move constantly to avoid detection." Natasha answered. Bobbi checked a map on her communicator. "It isn't that far out, two hundred kilometers maybe." She commented. "You know what to do." Natasha said. "Yes ma'am." James replied. "Alright. Romanoff out." Natasha ended the call. Magneto and Callisto walked up to Team SHIELD from the other side of the table. "You have new information? From Earthrealm?" Magneto stated.

"Rhodey talked. Gave us Harley's location. She has the amulet but a lot of protection." James replied. "We will strike immediately." Magneto said. "Perhaps a two pronged approach. The army can distract Harley while This One retrieves the amulet." Callisto said thoughtfully. Not alone. 'This One's' coming with." James told Callisto. "Stealth is of the essence." Callisto hissed. "Did you not hear me?" James snapped. "You may assist in the main strike-" Callisto began to say before Magneto cut her off. "Callisto. We will grant their request and I will finally be free of Harley." Magneto said. Callisto didn't look too happy at Magneto for the decision, but she didn't say anything.

* * *

-Flashback-  
Callisto sat with a large maggot in her palm, running a hand over the bug. Magneto and Venom sat in two stools at Callisto's apartment while she stood near a third. "This One understand your logic but does not come to the same conclusion." Callisto said. She let the maggot back into the egg sack it lived in before turning around to face Magneto and Venom. "Like the others, This One is not pleased with Harley as Kahnum. But is not sure your coup will succeed." "That is why I invited our Zateeran friend." Magneto replied. "Listen. And join us. I know things about Harley and her troubled rule will fall in the telling and pave way for Magneto." Venom said. "What could you possibly know that would-" Callisto began to say before the doors to her apartment opened.

The three turned towards the door and were instantly surrounded by eight Tarktans. Harley strode through the door a moment later with Cyclops and Quill following her. "Ah. There they are. Three of your fellow councilors, whispering like handmaidens. About what I wonder?" Harley said aloud. "If only you would hear our counsel. As war with Netherrealm looms, I have urged detenee with Earthrrealm." Magneto said. "And I've told you, I would rather die than treat with my father's murderers." Harley snarled. "You refuse practical solutions to credible threats. You endanger the realm!" Magneto yelled. "And sedition does not? Speak your last before I cut out your tongue." Harley commanded. Venom growled and stepped forward, pointing a finger at her.

"You are not Grant Ward's true heir." Venom hissed. "She is a construct; formed in Leo Fitz's Flesh Pits. I saw this. Your best claim to throne is moot." Venom continued. "How dare you! I succeed Grant Ward by his decree!" Harley howled. "Succeed him you have, but Outworld demands a new ruler!" Magneto exclaimed. "From you Osh-Tekk fool." Harley looked at Quill, "Kill him!" Quill stepped forward and lunged, but his stab was blocked by Callisto. "This One serves Harley no longer!" She proclaimed. She punched Quill across the face. The Tarkatans spring into action and attack Magneto and Venom, but are easily defeated.

"You will defend your empress!" Harley yelled at Cyclops. "Our creator, Grant Ward, is dead. We shall choose whom we serve." Cyclops replied. Harley screamed in fury as Cyclops attacked her. She blocked his strikes as best she could. A Tarkatan joined the fight against Magneto. Callisto had extended her spider-like limbs by now to Kombat Quill. Callisto spread her wings to allow her to gracefully land while Quill crashed onto the ground.

"Still you follow Harley?" Callisto questioned. "Grant Ward conquered my realm. I owe him loyalty. I honor his will." Quill replied. They fight. It was a hard and vicious fight, but eventually Quill was left stumbling back, dazed. Callisto looked back at her apartment to see Magneto on her balcony. He nodded and she approached Quill.

Callisto extended her spider-limbs and slammed two of them into Quill, one in the face and the other in the chest. She slid them limbs back and picked up his organs with her normal hands and slammed them together. Quill fell, dead, and Callisto extended her wings and flew back up. Back in her apartment, she found Cyclops and Venom had Harley restrained.

"Quill is dead. Your last ally has left you." Callisto said as she surveyed the room, the other Tarkatans either unconscious or dead. Harley fell silent at the words. Magneto took one of his bloodied shoulder sickles and lifted Harley's chin with it. "Take her away." He commanded Venom. Venom nodded and took Harley away. Cyclops watched Venom and Harley leave the apartment before turning to Magneto. "We serve the new ruler of Outworld." He said.

"Then you serve...Magneto." Callisto said. Magneto nodded at her. Both Callisto and Cyclops kneeled at Magneto's feet, who looked happy with the situation.  
-End Flashback-

* * *

In the present day, several tents were set up in the Kutan jungle with Tarkatans running between them. Callisto and James snuck into the makeshift campsite. They crouched behind some barrels and crates as the sounds of a battle were heard in the distance. Callisto leaned in close to James, eyeing something in the distance. "There." She breathed. She was looking at a tent a few yards away from their hiding spot. Lincoln walked out of it, accompanied by a Tarkatan. He said something to the Tarkatan and it went off.

Callisto snuck out of cover with James following. Lincoln saw them approaching, James drawing his pistol and flanking from one side while Callisto came in from the other. "Here to surrender, traitor?" He mocked. "You speak of treason? This One knows you have interest in the throne. Why serve Harley?" Callisto asked. "I advise her." Lincoln said, "Stealing the amulet was my genius. It kills her a bit each time she uses it." "As both sides diminish, you fill the void." Callisto said in realization. "Exactly my plan." Lincoln smirked. While Lincoln was speaking, Raven snuck up behind James and grabbed him. As they struggled, Lincoln ran at Callisto with a raised knee and kneed her in the chin. He grabbed her arm, pulled her in, and punched her in the face. She stumbled back before taking up a fighting stance.

"A shame you won't see its fruition." Lincoln said before they began to fight. With bus power of water and lightning strikes, Lincoln proved to be quite a match for Callisto. But her own powers soon overwhelmed him and left him unconscious on the ground. "Your schemes end here." Callisto spat. Meanwhile, Raven had James straddled and was pummeling him in the face. Callisto started towards them and Raven stopped her attack. Callisto then paused and headed towards the tent. Raven fired a fireball at her, barely missing. "Leaving without your friend Callisto?" Raven called out.

Raven stood up and walked towards Callisto, "Your people believe we avoided your island out of respect for your solitary manner. We just didn't like you." "The Kytinn do prefer solitude-which I shall achieve momentarily." Callisto said. The two fight. Despite Raven being well versed in magic, the Edenian soon found herself overwhelmed by Callisto and her swarm and ended up next to Lincoln on the ground, unconscious. "Now two Edenians will die." Callisto hissed as she approached Lincoln and Raven, her spider-like limbs extended. James, back on his feet, had other ideas though. "I know you said you're not friends but you're not killing them. Head's fine by the way." He said.

Callisto was obviously annoyed but retracted her limbs nonetheless. "Very well. Let's go." She said. They entered the tent and inside was a locked case, which James attempted to open. "Step aside." Callisto said. Callisto closed her hand and a swarm of ants emerged from it and went into the lock, eating it from inside out. "That's disturbing." James commented. Before Callisto could respond, a shout from outside the tent drew their attention as Harley strode in. James drew his pistol but Callisto barked an order in Kytinn and opened her chest, sending a swarm of insects to attack Harley.

Callisto motioned for Jamea to stay still while she approached Harley. "This One knew you would not stray far from the amulet." Callisto said. "You took my throne! Now you wish to steal my means of reclaiming it?!" Harley yelled. "Neither are yours." Callisto replied. "Who are you to say! I will take something of meaning from you-Your life!" Harley yelled and the two began to fight. Harley's skills prove to be strong, but not enough to take over Callisto's ability over insects.

"This One will enjoy your death." Callisto said. A little while later, in another tent, the group was once again gathered. Magneto sat at the throne with Harley on her knees in front of him, Team SHIELD behind her. "Enough of this prattle. Finish me so that I may join my father!" Harley yelled. "You do not deserve death by an emperor. Instead I give you to my loyal First Minister." Magneto replied. He looked over at Callisto, who smiled in anticipation.

Callisto strode up to Harley and grabbed her, kissing her full on the lips. Callisto let out insects into Harley's mouth and they ate her face inside out. It only took a few moments, but when Callisto pulled away, Harley's face was nearly gone. "The rebellion is over." Magneto said as Callisto turned around. "Well thanks for that." James said before looking at Bobbi, "I'm never eating again." She didn't respond so James looked back at Magneto, Apocalyse's amulet in hand. "With your leave, we're heading back to Earthrealm. Put the amulet where it belongs." Magneto made a hand motion and suddenly team SHIELD found themselves restrained by a blue light. "What the hell are you doing?" James demanded.

Magneto stood and approached him. "Earthrealm cannot be trusted with the amulet. It shall stay with me." He said, taking the amulet. "The Reiko Accords require that you-" Barton began to say before being cut off. "The Accords no long prove to be useful to me. But perhaps you will-when Storm comes for this." Magneto said. Two of Magneto's soldiers grabbed team SHIELD and dragged them off while Magneto looked at the amulet.

A while later, Callisto was outside the tent and in the jungle somewhere. "This One deceived them." Callisto said, "The amulet is in Magneto's possession." "You can retrieve it?" The person she was speaking to asked. "He trusts no one to transport it." Callisto replied. "Keeping you close to the Outworld throne has proven to be beneficial Callisto." Strucker said as he stepped out from behind the tree. "They would have never suspected one of their own to be a disciple of our lord." Strucker continued. "This One lives to serve Apocalypse." Callisto said. "You have done well. Now bring it to me." Strucker said. "Without a doubt lord." Callisto replied .

* * *

Back at the Netherrealm, Strucker walked over to three of his remaining revenants, Piotr Rasputin, Jamie, and Kara, all on their horses while Phil Coulson stood by another. "Master." Coulson greeted as Strucker mounted his horse. "What news is there from Outworld?" Piotr asked. "Apocalypse will be free soon, we shall make to my fortress." Strucker replied and they galloped off.

* * *

Back at the Outworld, two of Magneto's soldiers were carrying a chest when Callisto walked up to them. "Is there a problem?" One of the soldiers asked. "Two actually." Callisto replied and sprayed their faces. She then broke into the chest and stole the amulet.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Earthrealm, Natasha entered the farm belonging to Mack and approached him. "Your wife told me I'd find you in here." Natasha said as she walked into the barn. Mack didn't look up from working on the tractor. "You and Vera have a nice chat?" Mack asked. "Always." Natasha replied before asking a question of her own, "Is that a National? I haven't seen one since-" Mack cut her off, "I know you didn't come here to talk about farm implements."

"Alright." Natasha sighed, "I'll cut to the chase. I need your help." "My help?" Mack asked. "I know I have no right to-" Natasha began to say. "You know what I wanted." Mack interrupted. "Bobbi volunteered. She came to me." Natasha said. Mack sighed, "I know." "Listen. I get why you didn't want Bobbi joining SHIELD. Why you retired. I mean, if I had to live with memories of being one of Strucker's revenants, I would've eaten a gun a long time ago." "Well, you know Vera." Mack muttered, "She never would've allowed that." Natasha chuckled at that.

"So what is it that you need my help with? Outworld refugees?" Mack asked. "Worse. Apocalypse's amulet." Natasha replied. "Damn." Mack said. "And we've gotten word from Skye that Strucker has surfaced in the Netherrealm." Natasha continued. "He shows his face after twenty five years, just as Apocalypse's amulet comes up. That's not a coincidence." Mack said. "That's why we need you. You're Strucker's expert. We wouldn't reactive your commission. You'd be an observer." Mack sighed and was about to respond when Steve walked up.

"Rogers." Mack greeted. "Mack." Steve replied. "What's up?" Natasha asked. "I just wanted to see if-" Steve began to say before Mack interrupted, "You could seal the deal? Because that worked out so well last time." "Can't blame a guy for trying." Steve replied. Natasha ignored Steve and turned to Mack. "We need you Mack. Help me capture Strucker. If he gets the amulet, no one is safe." Mack sighed and finally relented, "So where is Bobbi in all this?" "Outworld. With James' team, recovering the amulet." Steve answered. Mack sighed. "She'll be fine. We're expecting to here 'mission accomplished' anytime soon." Steve assured him.

 **I know it was long, but this is long how that chapter was in the game.**

 **Next chapter: Pietro and Wanda.**


	7. Pietro and Wanda Maximoff

**This is my favorite chapter so far and will always be my favorite chapter.**

Back at the Outworld, Team SHIELD was being held in cells. "So what'chu guys think? They gonna kill us?" Bobbi asked. "They would've done it by now." Wanda quietly disagreed. "Unless Magneto is planning on having us as 'guests' at the Koliseum." Barton said. James rattled the bars to no avail. "Well if they don't kill us my mother will...me at least." He said, looking upset. "Tough being the General's son?" Pietro asked. "You have no idea." James sighed. "I do. My great-whatever grandfather took down Leo Fitz. Saved Earthrealm. How often do you think that comes up at family gatherings?" Barton said. "That happened six hundred years ago." James commented. "And yet you'd think it happens yesterday." Barton muttered grumpily. "No pressure there." Bobbi said.

"I've trained all my life...can fight my way out of nearly anything...but I still feel like a second rate Rogers." James said, looking down. "At least you grew up with people expecting things from you." Pietro said, leaning against his cell bars. "I thought you and your dad were best friends." Bobbi commented. "We are now. He was a no show for a long time." Pietro replied.

"I can relate." Bobbi sighed. "What was it like? Having an ex revenant as a father?" Barton asked. "Barton." Wanda snapped. "I was just asking. Couldn't have been easy." Barton said. "He was...just a bit overprotective." Bobbi replied, "When I joined SHIELD, Mister Rogers insisted he'd been the one to tell, thought it would go over easier. James chuckled, "I'll never forget that day. My dad came home with a broken jaw." They all chuckled at that before going silent at the sound of jingling keys.

"Alright. We got this." Pietro whispered. "Got what?" James whispered back. "Trust us." Wanda whispered. One of Magneto's soldiers descended into the cell block with bread for the prisoners. "Away from the bars!" He barked. The team backed away from their bars. The soldier passed out bread until he got to the cells containing Pietro and Wanda, and noticed them looking thoughtful. When he took a step closer, they closed their eyes before snapping them open and the soldier passed out.

Pietro grabbed the keys and began to unlock the cells for the others. "How'd you do that?" Bobbi asked in amazement. "Overwhelmed his senses. Only works at short range." Pietro explained. "Being the children of a telepath has its perks." Bobbi commented. "We didn't used to think so." Wanda said darkly.

* * *

-Flashback-

Five years ago, Pietro and Wanda wandered through the broken city. They approached the edge of a building and took hiding near it. Pietro peeked around the corner, and as he did, the chained kunai landed in the concrete next to his head.

Pyro, fully human and better known as John Allerdyce, stood there. Pietro rushed in to fight him. Soon, it turned from a fist-fight into a sword-fight, with Wanda joining in too. Eventually, Pietro was able to knock Pyro down while Wanda pointed her sword at his throat. "Yield." She commanded. Pyro flashed a brief smile, "Well done." He swept away the sword and offered his hand. Pietro accepted it and helped him up. "Congratulations. You two are now Chujins." Pyro said. Pyro then bowed to the two of them.

The two bowed back and Pietro offered Pyro his sword. "You honor us Master Allerdyce." Wanda said as Pyro took the sword and holstered it. "Now that we are Chujin, how will we serve the clan?" Pietro inquiried. "Your future does not lie with the Shirai Ryu." Pyro replied. "But...the clan's our family." Pietro said. "When I took you two in, I promised your father-" Pyro began. "We don't have a father." Pietro said harshly. "Yes you do. One that is proud of you. A Chujin in record time." A new voice, Bucky, said walking in and bowing to his children. Instead of looking happy, Pietro and Wanda looked furious. "You knew he was coming? You said nothing?" Pietro said furiously.

"Knowing this would be your reaction, yes." Pyro replied. Pietro and Wanda moved forward to attack their father. "Pietro. Wanda. Your father is not your enemy." Pyro snapped. "Ten years. No letters no nothing. You abandoned us." Pietro snapped. "I did not abandon you-" Bucky said. "We were eight! Our mother had just _died_! _NOW_ you think you can jump in the role of proud dad?!" Pietro said. "Son. I-" Bucky reached out to put his hand on Pietro's shoulder. "To hell with you. I'm not your son! We aren't your children!" Pietro yelled and they began to fight. Bucky was reluctant to fight against his own son, and was soon on the ground defeated.

"Now get up! I want my chance to knock you down!" Wanda said, just as angry as her twin. Bucky began to stand and Wanda moved in to strike him. "Wanda! Cease!" Pyro commanded. At her master's command, Wanda stilled. "Bucky did not abandon you. He brought you here for your protection." Pyro said. "Protection from what?!" Wanda demanded. "From those who murdered your mother." Pyro's replied. "She...she died in an accident!" Wanda yelled. "That is the story I asked Master Allerdyce to tell you." Bucky said as he rose to his feet. "In reality a Red Dragon assassin killed her. I was the target. Annette the victim." Bucky continued. Wanda growled and lurched forward, grabbing his throat. "You son of a b*tch! It was your fault!" She screamed.

Pyro slowly stepped forwards, "Your father has devoted his life to hunting animals like the Red Dragon. It is they without honor." Wanda let her father go and walked back over to Pietro, both looking equally hurt. "You should've told us the truth." Wanda said. "You would've gone after your mother's killers unprepared. I could not let that happen." Bucky replied. "Master Allerdyce has perfected your fighting skills." Bucky said. The next words were spoken inside their heads rather than aloud, "Now is the time to complete your training."

"How? How did you do this?" Pietro asked, placing a hand to his head. "We are telepaths. A family gift." Bucky replied telepathically. "We can read minds?" Wanda asked. "Through training we will determine the full extent of your gifts." Bucky said telepathically.

"And then. We will hunt down the Red Dragon. Together." Bucky placed his hands on his children's shoulders and they weren't slapped away this time.  
-End Flashback-

* * *

Back in the Outworld and present day, Team SHIELD was crouched behind the ship they were held prisoner in. They were watching Venom, Cyclops, and Hunter as they looked over the soldiers killed by Callisto. "This is Callisto's work." Venom was saying. "No question there. Only she could make wounds like this." Hunter agreed.

"That's Callisto, full of surprises." Wanda muttered to James. "Question is. Is she working with anyone else." Hunter said. Venom straightened up at that moment and sniffed the air. He turned towards the ship, catching Hunter's attention. "What is it?" He asked. Team SHIELD ducked behind their cover.

"Damn. He made us." Wanda muttered. "Okay guys. Standard diamond formation. Pietro, Wanda you're on point. Bobbi, bring up the rear. Barton, air cover." James commanded. Barton pulled an arrow out of his quiver and notched it, "You got it." "The Earthrealmers. Callisto freed them." Venom breathed. Pietro, Wanda, Bobbi, and James rushed out of their hiding spot and took up fighting stances as Barton fired an arrow at the ground between the two groups, erupting it into blue smoke

Bobbi engaged in a fight against Hunter while James fought against Cyclops. Pietro and Wanda ran up to Venom and issued a challenge in Japanese. Venom growled his response and turned invisible. Pietro looked around in anticipation before finding Venom in front of him, about to hit him. Pietro hit first. Venom stumbled back and turned back to his invisible self.

Wanda stood still as Venom began to approach her from behind. She spun around as he was turning visible and hit him twice, forcing him back to being invisible. As Pietro looked around he noticed a barrel falling. Remembering Iceman's lesson, he knew it was just a distraction. Turning around, he noticed Venom attacking him from behind and quickly attacked back.

Venom stumbled back and turned invisible once again. Wanda stood, holding her telepathic stance as she waited. Venom charged at her from behind and Wanda spun around, punching him in the forehead and knocking him down.

The two began to fight. Venom, already weakened, quickly lost the fight. "One down. Two to go." Pietro murmured to Wanda. Barton moved up and was fighting against Hunter. He wasn't doing too good though. Hunter kicked him then swept out his legs, punching Barton in the stomach. Hunter aimed his revolver at Barton but Wands used her whip to grab Hunter by the ankles and drag him off his feet. Wanda turned in the other direction and gave the whip a hard tug, sending Hunter flying in the other direction. With Hunter down, Wanda rushed up to Barton and helped him up. "When we get back, you're teaching me that." He groaned. "Deal." Wanda agreed, "Go help with Cyclops. We got this."

"Think you can beat me alone? You're either brave or foolish." Hunter said and they began to fight. Wanda proved her bravery as she fought hard against Hunter and beat him. "Brave or foolish, I'm still alive." She said to Hunter, who was knocked out on the ground next to Venom. Near the end of the docks, Cyclops had been holding off the rest of Team SHIELD fairly well. He faceplated Barton, knocked Bobbi off her feet with a blast of his soul energy, and deflected James' gun before lifting him off his feet.

Before he could finish him, Pietro snuck up and grabbed Cyclops in a sleeper hold. James fell to the ground, unconscious, as the energies holding him fell as Cyclops was held, unable to get free. "Let's see what's worth learning in there." Pietro muttered, slamming his hand into Cyclops' forehead. He only held it there for a moment though, before stumbling back. "So many minds...trapped inside..." Pietro gasped. "We exist to serve. Bound by Grant Ward's magic." Cyclops replied. "The chaos...the voices..." Pietro held his head. "We are many. You are one. You pale before us." Cyclops said.

They fought. It was a hard fight for Pietro, as Cyclops had weakened the rest of the group and Pietro was still disoriented from all the minds. Nonetheless, Pietro managed to pull away with a win. "I think I've had enough of the Outworld." Pietro muttered, Wanda nodded in agreement. Pietro and Wanda made their way over to the rest of their team, who were all picking themselves up. "I can see why my dad retired." Bobbi breathed as she stood. "We have to find Callisto. Get the amulet." James said. "Let's go. They won't be out for long." Barton said. They left.

 **Chapter seven is done! Review!**


	8. Mack

**After Pietro and Wanda's chapter, this chapter emotionally does nothing for me. Mack's still awesome though.**

Later, at Magneto's palace, Hunter, Cyclops, and Venom were all seated or kneeling while Magneto paced in front of them. "Callisto? And the Earthrealmers?" Magneto asked. "She stole the amulet. Then helped them escape." Hunter said. "Betrayed us to the Thunder Goddess." Venom hissed. Magneto shook his head in disappointment, "You wound me Callisto." He said. He then turned to his lieutenants. "Prepare the legions. We go to Earthrealm. We will wrest back the amulet from that devil Storm." Magneto declared.

* * *

Back at the Kutan Jungle, Team SHIELD were resting while Pietro and Wanda spoke to Bucky through their communicator. "We're all in one piece. No one seems to be tailing us." Wanda said. "Have you been able to determine where Callisto is heading?" Bucky asked. "We think she's headed for the Sea of Blood." Pietro answered. Just then, another voice was heard over the communicator, "Damn." Mack swore.

"Dad?" Bobbi asked in shock. "She's coming here. To Strucker. There's a secret portal near the Sea of Blood. Strucker built it when we were getting ready to invade the Outworld." Mack said. "Great." James muttered sarcastically. "Dad, what are you doing? Why are you in the Netherrealm?" Bobbi asked. In the Netherrealm, Mack was walking along the Krossroads with Bucky, a team of SHIELD soldiers with him. "Well now who's being overprotective." Mack asked.

"I know you think you have things to make up for but-" Bobbi began. "I'm doing this for Natasha. She's family." Mack interrupted. "That's why I'm worried." Bobbi replied. "I'll be fine. You stay safe y'here?" Mack said. "You stay safe too." Bobbi replied, "I love you. Mackenzie out." "I love you too." Mack replied before hanging up. "Feeling better? Or worse?" Bucky asked. "Not sure. Maybe both." Mack admitted. Bucky chuckled and placed his hand on Mack's shoulder. "They'll be fine." Bucky said. "Question is, will I be." Mack replied.

They walked over to the Krossroads Bridge, several soldiers having already taken up their positions. "We have crossfire position. But why is it that Strucker travels by conventional means." Bucky mused. They walked over to another person, one of Netherrealm's known denizens for their answer.

"He seems unable to fully use his magic. He's weaker than when I was...in his service." Skye said. "Skye's dead on. He doesn't have Apocalypse's amulet. He's still Strucker though." Mack said. Bucky nodded at this and they took cover behind some rocks. "I know you agreed to come and watch. But feel free to fill any role you wish." Bucky said. "I'm too rusty. Don't want to jeopardize the mission." Mack replied. Skye peered out from their hiding spot, "He approaches." Soon, Strucker and his army of revenants approached on their hellhorses. Bucky waited a few moments before giving his order, "Now!" The soldiers began to fire at the mounts, spooking them. One of the bullets hit Coulson's mount and sent him bucking off. Seeing this, Kara and Jamie both jumped off their mounts and took cover.

Mack saw this and looked concerned as Kara sent off a blast of her purple magic. It hit a solider near Mack and the soldier collapsed, unconscious or dead. Meanwhile, Joey shot another soldier in the head from atop his mount. A bullet fired from another solider hit Strucker's mount and it dropped dead, falling onto Strucker. Piotr leapt off his mount to help his master as Stark pulled out his hookswords and began to attack the soldiers as they fired at his mount.

Bucky came out to help and Mack realized the skirmish would end badly. "S***..." He muttered. As Stark sliced the head off another soldier, Bucky pulled out Sento and barked out a challenge in Japanese while telekinetically pushing Stark off his mount. As Bucky rushed to fight Stark, Piotr was finally able to free his master from under his mount and spun to face the soldiers. Piotr shot fireballs at them, roasting them and killing them instantly.

With the way cleared, Piotr began to pull Strucker off with Coulson covering them. As they passed where Mack was hiding, he realized he was the only one able to do anything. Mack began to approach them when Coulson turned around. "Do not interfere Alphonso Mackenzke. Go back into hiding." Coulson commanded. "Hiding. I guess I have been." Mack mused. They fought. And though Coulson is powerful, Mack's strength and cybernetic enhancements prove to be the turning point as he won.

"That knocked some of my rust off." Mack breathed. On the other side of the Krossroads, Strucker and Piotr had taken cover behind some rocks. More SHIELD soldiers fired at them, only to be killed by Piotr's fireballs. With the path clear, Piotr motioned to his master and they made a break for it. Meanwhile, Mack picked up and assault rifle and began to fire, only to be knocked back by Kara. Mack fell towards the bridge and grabbed on just before he fell off. Kara walked towards him, grinning with glee.

Kara stomped down on his hand, trying to make him let go. Mack held on, though his fingers were straining from the action. Kara goes to stomp again when Mack grabbed her ankle, forcing her off the bridge with him. Kara instantly whipped her hair out and around a rock, keeping them from falling. Mack held on tightly to Kara, not letting go and not letting her kick him off. Kara had no choice to pull them up into the bridge, and when they were both there, they faced each other. Mack took up a fighting stance while Kara opened her arms as if to hug her. "Welcome home Alphonso Mackenzie." Kara said warmly.

"This hell is not my home." Mack spat. "Then why be foolish enough to return?" Kara questioned. "I got a family to protect." Mack replied. "Strucker reunited me with my family. He will do the same to you." Kara said as they began to fight. Although Kara was once powerful, whatever power she had was gone and Mack was shortly able to defeat her. "Strucker's not gonna be helping you." He said. Meanwhile, Bucky was still fighting against Stark while Skye fought against Jamie.

Skye threw a few punches as Jamie blocked them with her fans. "It is possible to escape Strucker, Jamie. Let me aid you like Simmons aided me." Skye said. "You became too familiar with Simmons. Allowed emotion to corrupt you." Jamie replied. "Emotion freed me!" Skye shouted. Skye then punched Jamie in the face and the two began to exchange blows. In the end, Jamie kicked Skye in the chest, knocking her down and out. Jamie stood over Skye as Mack approached. "I don't get it Jamie. I hate what I did, but it seems you enjoy being a revenant." He said.

"It suits me. I am a victim no longer." Jamie replied. She charged at Mack and jumped over him but Mack spun around and decked her with a right hook. "Yeah. I know what you mean. But this ain't the way to assert yourself." Mack said as the two began to fight. The fight was long and hard, but Mack is able to pull off a win and leave Jamie in the same condition as Coulson and Kara. "I gotta believe there is still hope for ya." Mack said sadly.

Mack then turned around to assess the damage. Many soldiers were dead or dying, Bucky was crouched by a rock with Skye near him. "Mother o'God." Mack breathed. "We lost many. The rest are wounded." Bucky said. "And our 'friends'?" Mack asked. "The tides turned against them. They fled." Skye answered. "How you two doin'?" Mack asked. "I'm fine." Bucky said before staggering back from a gaping hole in his leg. "Thought as much." Mack muttered, half to himself.

Mack turned back towards the Krossroads. "What are you doing?" Skye asked. "I'm going to bag be a sorcerer." Mack replied. "Alone?" Bucky questioned. "You'll be killed!" Skye exclaimed. "Wont be the first time." Mack quipped. Mack walked down the bridge and headed off.

Meanwhile, in Strucker's fortress, he was sitting on his throne with Piotr looking over him. "In your weakened state, are you sure it is possible to unleash Apocalypse?" Piotr asked. "I am more than capable!" Strucker snapped. "And Callisto? Are you sure she is capable?" Piotr questioned. "She WILL bring the amulet to me!" Strucker said. "And I'll be waiting for her." Mack said. Piotr quickly turned to look at the new arrival. "Alphonso Mackenize. A pleasant surprise." Strucker said. "Nothin' pleasant about it." Mack replied. Mack approached and Piotr slid into his fighting stance. "So you return to Storm. The fools follow fools." Piotr said as he threw a fireball. Mack sidestepped the fireball, "Storm did her best. She saved Earthrealm!""SHE KILLED ME!" Piotr yelled as he threw another fireball. Mack dodged it again. "That isn't true." He said. "You were not there! SHE STOLE EVERYTHING FROM ME!" Piotr threw another fireball. Mack didn't bother to dodge it, just battered it away with one of his mechanical hands.

Mack had now reached Piotr and Strucker. "You do not deserve to rejoin us." Piotr spat. Mack chuckled as Piotr threw two more fireballs, both battered down. "Instead you will learn...there are worse things than death." Piotr said. They began to fight. The fight proved to be one of the hardest Mack has ever faced. The skill, strength, and stamina of the former champion proved to be quite a challenge for Mack, but his own determination allowed him to pull away with a narrow win. "I wish I could help you, Piotr Rasputin." Mack said sadly. With no more bodies to help him, Strucker rose as Mack approached him.

"Mack. There is no need for hosti-" Strucker began to say before Mack spoke. "Just shut up." He said and uppercut Strucker, knocking him out. "S'good to be back." Mack muttered as he turned on his communicator. "Bucky. I got him." Mack said into the communicator. "Excellent work." Bucky congratulated. "I'm going to stay here. Callisto's on her way. You need to get Strucker to Natsha, she'll make him spill his guts." Mack said.

 **Insert goodbye here.**


	9. Pyro

**Let's get to chapter nine. Oh and did anybody see the Civil War tv spot? Awesome!**

Back at the refugee camp, Strucker was in handcuffs and being escorted by Bucky and Steve. They led him to an open shipping container. "Sit." Bucky said as they forced Strucker to sit. They cut off his chains. "I'm guessing this isn't your first time in chains. What's your safeword?" Steve joked. Strucker gave Steve a death glare but Steve just laughed and left, followed shortly by Bucky and the soldiers who had came in with them. Strucker sat back, smirking.

Meanwhile, Natasha was talking to some soldiers. "Advise Secretary Blake that Strucker is in custody. We'll be moving him to a super-security prison at Fort Charles within the hour." Natasha commanded. "Yes ma'am." The soldier said. Natasha turned to face Bucky and Steve as they approached. "You two stand guard. Prisoner transfer should be here in twenty." Natasha said. "Now she trusts me to babysit." Steve muttered. tasha didn't respond, instead she put her communicator to her ear. "Rogers. Report." She said. "We haven't caught Callisto yet. We tracked her to Makeba Cliffs then her trail went cold." James said.

"Damn." Natasha swore as a team of ninjas snuck up on them. "Bobbi thinks Callisto's unique physiology will allow us to pinpoint her location. She's re-tooling her smart-comm to track Callisto's pheromones." James said. "How long?" Natasha asked.

Unknown it them, a group of Shirai Ryu were sneaking in the base. "On my order. Wound. Do not kill." Pyro ordered his team of ninjas.

"She has to write the code. We're looking at two hours." James replied. "Sergant, we don't have two hours! We need to find her location immediately!" Natasha barked. Natasha!" Steve snapped. Natasha looked at him and he titled his head, nodding angrily. Natasha took a few deep breaths to calm herself down. "James, I appreciate what you're trying to do, but there isn't time. Bring your group here, we need to regroup and redeploy." Natasha said gently. "Yes Ma'am." James replied. "They're doing their best." Steve said. "I know." Natasha sighed. Bucky looked into the distance and, despite his blindness, noticed someone approaching. "General. We have a visitor." Bucky said. Natasha and Steve turned to see Pyro approaching in full ninja garb. "You two are friends, right? He tell you he was coming?" Natasha asked. "Nothing." Bucky answered. "General." Pyro greeted. "Master Allerdyce. I hadn't recieved word you were visiting." Natasha replied.

"I will have Strucker." Pyro said. "We have things to control. You can-" Natasha began to say before being cut off, "He must die." "Storm needs him. Without Strucker, we can't restore Piotr Rasputin and the other revenants. You'd leave them trapped? Like you were?" Natasha said. "Strucker concerns me only." Pyro replied. Pyro motioned to walk past her, but Natasha put her hand on his shoulder as soldiers gathered behind her, Bucky pulled out his sword, and Steve walked forward. "Don't do this John. I'll put you down." Natasha warned.

"Then we're at an impasse." Pyro replied. Pyro called out a command in Japanese and the Shrai Ryu ninjas jumped out from their hiding spots. "Strucker is mine." Pyro growled. Pyro and Natasha began to fight. Pyro was still capable of tapping into his hellish powers and brought them to full bear against the SHIELD General. Combined with his own skills, he shortly left her defeated. "I wish you no harm General Romanoff." Pyro said. Pyro headed towards the shipping container holding Strucker, his ninjas already having opened it for him. Bucky snuck up on them, though, and blasted Pyro with a telekinetic blast from Sento, lifting Pyro into the air.

"Call off your men!" Bucky commanded. Pyro's remained calm despite his incapacitation. "If you value our friendship, you will give me Strucker." Pyro said calmly. As a response, Bucky threw Pyro against the crate and the two began to exchange blows. Pyro eventually managed to knock Sento out of Bucky's hand as he rose. "Withdraw. Without Sento you are vulnerable." Pyro barked. Pyro was promptly tackled by Steve. Pyro pushed the former movie star off and the two began to exchange punches with one another. "Just like old times." Steve muttered as him and Pyro began to fight.

The fight proved to be a close one, but Pyro pulled away as the victor in the end. "Only Strucker's death will abate my anger." Pyro said. With Steve down, Pyro once agin began to approach the container, and Bucky tried to stop him. "Pyro no. You've gained great trust with tech Shirai Ryu. Do not squander it by murdering Strucker." Bucky said. "That writhered sorcerer is the architect of my suffering." Pyro replied as one of his ninjas grabbed Bucky to restrain him.

* * *

-Flasback-

Five years ago, at tech Lin Keui temple, Pyro warily approached a table where Iceman sat. "Master Allerdyce I am happy you came." Iceman said, bowing to Pyro. "Speak your mind. I do not wish to linger here." Pyro said. Iceman motioned for Pyro to sit, but he didn't. "You wish to reform the Shirai Ryu. I wish to reform the Lin Kuei. We both seek to shed our clan's dark pasts. Dedicate them to the protection of Earthrealm." Iceman said. Iceman placed flavoring into two bowls. "Our common purpose gives us chance to put aside old rivalries. Start anew." He continued.

"You'll confess what you've long denied? That your clan's hands are soaked in Shirai Ryu blood? The blood of my family?" Pyro asked incredulously. "Our honor is strained. Please. Sit." Iceman said. Pyro scowled but sat. "After you and I were freed from Strucker's control, I sought out my clan. I hoped the rebellion from within would've squashed the Grandmaster's plans." Iceman continued. Iceman poured water from a kettle into the bowls. "But I found Vision had realized his father's plans. The Lin Kuei had been fully cyberized. I planned to kill Vision and his followers. Reform the Lin Kuei and restore our honor." Iceman said. "I am not interested in Lin Kuei policies Iceman." Pyro said.

"When I finally killed Vision, I discovered the Lin Kuei had not sacrificed its honor with tech Cyber Initiative, we had abandoned it long before." Iceman continued, handing Pyro a bowl of soup. As Pyro took the bowl of soup, he heard the sounds of an ice attack getting ready and readied himself. Pyro dodged just in time as a blast of ice destroyed the table. He rolled to his feet and faced the female Lin Kuei, Killer Frost. "There will be no peace Pyro." Killer Frost said. "Killer Frost!" Pyro looked at Iceman, "The Lin Kuei are still without honor."Pyro rushed at Killer Frost and blocked two of her punches before knocking her down with a roundhouse kick. "Master Allerdyce. Wait." Iceman cried. "For what? More treachery?" Pyro exclaimed.

They began to fight. As with all their fights, they were equally matched in strength and power, but Iceman's reluctance allowed Pyro to knock the Lin Kuei to the ground. ("Our story ends here Iceman." Pyro said, pulling his ninjato out. As Pyro goes to stab Iceman, Killer Frost runs up with an ice dagger. Pyro turned around to stab her when Iceman froze her. "What is this?" Pyro asked. "I did not bring you here for treachery. Killer Frost is strong but she lacks judgement. She cannot see the wisdom of peace. I will deal with her." Iceman said.

Pyro looked suspicious at the words but said nothing as they headed into the temple. "You spoke of Lin Kuei's lost honor?" Pyro asked, once inside the temple. "For years I had thought you had unfairly blamed the Lin Kuei for the deaths of your family and clan." Iceman said. They stopped by a table, which held the cybernetic arm and head of Vision. "But Vision's cybernetic memeories proved the truth." Iceman said. Iceman pressed a button on Vision's arm and a hologram of Strucker appeared.

"The Lin Kuei need to abide by the rules, Vision. The Grandmaster gave Apocalypse his word." Strucker said. "Apocalypse's currency is in lies, as is yours." Vision replied in the memory. "Payment is due. I exterminated the Shirai Ryu as promised." Strucker said. "John Allerdyce lives. He's your specter, Pyro." Vision replied. "I created Pyro from Allerdyce's soul AFTER he died. We observed the agreement." Strucker said. "The letter, not the spirit. We owe you nothing." Vision replied. The hologram faded and horror crossed Pyro's face at what he had just heard.

"SJ...Julia..." Pyro murmured to himself, bowing his head in shame. "Had I known my clan's complicity with the Shirai Ryu's extinction, our history would be different." Iceman said. "I killed your sister because I thought...she-" Pyro said. "Strucker is responsible for Simmons' death." Iceman said.

A fire took over Pyro's eyes. "Vision was wrong. There is a price to be paid, and Strucker will pay for it." Pyro said before saluting to Iceman. Iceman saluted back and the two former rivals bowed to each other.

-End Flashback-

* * *

Back at the refugee camp, Strucker was being dragged out by two of Pyro's ninjas while Steve, Natasha, and Bucky watched helplessly. "Unbind him." Pyro ordered his men as the forced Strucker onto his knees. His men complied and unbound Strucker. "Pyro, we can-" Strucker began to say before Pyro backhanded him. "MY NAME IS JOHN ALLERDYCE!" Pyro yelled, grabbing Strucker by the scruff of the neck.

"You killed my wife! My daughter! And then you burrowed your way into my head! Misguided my VENGENCE! COST ME THE ONE CHANCE TO HAVE THEM RESTORED!" Pyro yelled. "Your family...I-" Strucker began. "Quiet sorcerer! Nothing can help you now! You killed my family! You killed SJ and Julia and now I will kill you!" Pyro roared as he hauled Strucker to his feet. They began to fight. At his weakest and with no help, Strucker suffered the beating of his life. Nothing he can do subdued the rage of John Allerdyce, who relentlessly pounded him again and again. The one-sided battle ended with Strucker on the ground.

"At last. You feel my pain." Pyro said. As Strucker struggled to stand, Pyro kicked him in the face and sent him back down before slamming his head into the dirt and punching him more. "Pyro stop!" Natasha yelled as a portal opened. Pyro looked up as Callisto stepped out of the portal. "Strucker!" Callisto exclaimed. Pyro started towards her with his sword unsheathed.

Callisto parried his blows with her stingers, but he managed to cut one off. Callisto then stabbed him in the chest and sent him off to the side while she rushed to Strucker's side. "Amulet..." Strucker gasped out. Callisto pulled it out but a chained kunai impaled Strucker in the chest before he could take it. "GET OVER HERE!" Pyro yelled, pulling Strucker back to his side. "No!" Callisto yelled as Pyro yanked Strucker into a sitting position.

Strucker held his hands out towards the amulet and began to chant in the Netherrealm tongue. As Pyro brought his sword down to cut off Strucker's head, he finished the spell and Callisto tossed him the amulet. An instant later, Strucker's head was sliced clean off. "Blood for blood, your debt is payed." Pyro said. Pyro threw down the headless corpse and Apocalypse's amulet landed on the ground, rolling to a stop.

The amulet erupted in a burst of purple energy and hellish fire, Apocalypse's form barely visible within. "Oh s*it!" Steve breathed. "Free us! Now!" Natasha barked at the ninjas. Realizing everything has gone to hell, the ninjas comply and free them as the amulet stops releasing energy and Callisto picked it up.

"Apocalypse." Callisto breathed. Behind him, Pyro rushed at Apocalypse. Apocalypse spun around and blasted him down and unconscious. Natasha, Steve, Bucky, and the Shirai Ryu ninjas rushed at him, but they received the same treatment Pyro had. "This One greets Lord Apocalypse." Callisto said.

"Strucker chose his servants well. He was wise to restore me in Earthrealm; behind their defenses." Apocalypse said. "Strucker decieved them. He knew they would bring him here." Callisto said. They looked at the sorcerer's dead body. "A pity he did not live to see his work completed." Apocalypse said. Steve began to wake up, groaning as he did. Apocalypse turned to look at him. "There will be no surprises from you, Mister Rogers." Apocalypse said before ordering Callisto to grab him. Another portal opened, bringing forth the revenants. "Praise be to Lord Apocalypse." Piotr said. "Let us be on our way." Apocalype said. "There is an Earthrealm force in Netherrealm" Piotr said. "I am aware. They will be neutralized." Apocalypse said.

 **Insert goodbye-I already used this joke.**


	10. Storm

**Storm's chapter!**

Apocalype, Callisto, Piotr, Jamie, Coulson, Kara, and Nightcrawler left through a portal. A few moments later, Natasha began to awake as James and his team arrived through their own portal. "Oh s*it!" James exclaimed. He rushed over to Natasha while Barton rushed over to Pyro and Pietro, Wanda, and Bobbi rushed over to Bucky. "Mom!" James exclaimed, grabbing Natasha by the shoulders, "Where's Dad?" "Apocalypse..." Natsasha said weakly. "Mom, mom. Where'd they go?" James asked but there was no answer as she had passed out again. "Mom?!" James asked. It was Pyro who answered, "Your father...Apocalypse's prisoner...Sky Temple."

* * *

At Storm's Sky Temple, Black Panther sits outside of it and waits for Storm to arrive.

A few moments later, Storm teleported in front of the doors. "Storm! Storm, my old friend." Black Panther greeted. "Master T'Challa. I am pleased to see you. It's been many years." Storm replied. "Too long. Too long." Black Panther agreed, "We need to stick together, eh?" "Certainly so. I believe certain circumstances precipitate your arrival?" Storm asked. "Yes. Yes. I believe Apocalypse is trying to return. I've attempted to contact you. I feared the worst." Black Panther replied. The two walked into the temple. "When Rhodey misappropriated Apocalypse's amulet, he left behind a snare. Disabling it required I traveled to many strange realms. I must retire to the Jinsei Chamber. Regain my strength." Storm said. The two of them continued to the Jinsei Chamber, deep below ground.

"You are close to recovering it then? Apocalypse's amulet?" Black Panther asked. "I do not know. Disabling the snare required my full attention. Once I am rejuvenated, I will contact General Romanoff." Storm replied"If only we would have destroyed Apocalypse before. If only he was mortal." Black Panther mused. They reached the chamber and Storm opened the door with her powers. "Such beauty. Like gazing upon the Elder Gods themselves." Black Panther said as they walked in. "I hope we can turn this crisis to our advantage." Storm said. "How so?" Black Panther asked.

"Strucker's Magic binds many of ours to him. Capture him and we release them." Storm responded. "Piotr Rasputin and Phil Coulson resorted? I guess it is possible." Black Panther said. "As long as Strucker lives." Storm said. She hung her head for a moment before looking up at Black Panther. "I've long regretted losing them to Netherrealm's evil. Phil Coulson and Piotr Rasputin were like sons. I would move the heavens to get them back into the light." Storm said.

* * *

-Flashback-  
At the Outworld Cove, twenty five years ago, Shaolin monks are being loaded into a ship with Tarkatans. Storm crouched behind cover with Piotr and Coulson, looking undead and much younger. "It is as Master T'Challa said. The Shaolin masters are aboard that ship." Coulson breathed. "T'Challa said two ships." Piotr pointed out. "The other has disembarked. We need to determine its location." Storm said. "No extraordinary means, Phil Coulson." Piotr said. "They raided the Wu Shi academy. Killed Master Wen." Coulson protested.

"Even with the Tarkatans, there are bounderies we do not cross." Storm said. "Yes Master Storm." Coulson sighed. "I still cannot believe that Grant Ward would order such a brash attack." Piotr said. "It would demonstrate Earthrealm's vulnerability. Grant Ward knew that there would be no choice other than to agree to a new tournament." Coulson said. "I beat also Fitz. I will beat Grant Ward." Piotr said. "In due time. In due time." Storm said. They got out of their cover and headed towards the docks.

On those same docks, Tarkatans beat up some monks while Callisto went over to talk to Quill. "All aboard. This One leaves soon." Callisto said. "We are ready." Quill replied. "Grant Ward wishes for the prisoners to be unharmed." Callisto said. "Their wounds are not fatal." "I would hope, for your sake." "For yours as well." Callisto and Quill turned to face the approaching Storm, Coulson, and Piotr. "If you harm them, you answer to me." Storm said. Quill barked at his men to attack in the Tarkatan tongue. They rushed at the Earthrealmers.

Storm blocked hits from a Tarkatan and hit him a few times, knocking him into the water. As Coulson ran a finger over his razor hat, Piotr kicked a Tarkatan in the chest. Two more Tarkatans land in the water, courtesy of Storm and Callisto turned to Quill. "Your Tarkatans are so easily defeated." She said. Quill growled and charged at Storm with several of his specters behind him. Coulson and Piotr engaged them, leaving Storm to fight against Quill. Storm and Quill began to fight against each other.

They threw punches and kicks at each other and blocked punches and kicks before Storm disappeared in a flash of lightning. Storm teleported next to Quill and punched him, dodging a backward slice before blocking a double armed slice and electrocuting Quill. Storm barked out a threat to Quill in his own native tongue. "Empty threats Storm. You will not see the tournament." Quill said and they began to fight. The battle was fierce but soon, Quill was face down on the docks like his clansmen.

"You will return to the Wastes with no prize." Storm said. Storm walked towards the ship, Piotr and Coulson still fighting the horde of Tarkatans behind him. "Step aside!" Storm commanded Callisto. Callisto replied with two swift punches and the two began to exchange hits. As Callisto went to attack Storm with her stingers, Storm disappeared. Storm reappeared behind Callisto and Callisto turned around just in time to release insects at Storm.

Storm easily struck them down with lightening. "Such power." Callisto breathed, "What are you Storm?" "I am of truth and light. I protect Earthrealm." Storm declared.

"This One cares not for Earthrealm and worships no gods." Callisto said and the two began to fight. Although Callisto's unique powers are helpful, they are not a match for the godly powers of Storm. Callisto was soon defeated and left unconscious on the ground. "When a goddess speaks, heed her." Storm advised. By now, Coulson and Piotr had finished the Tarkatans and walked over to Storm. "They were not so vexing, all sneers and growls." Coulson commented. "Let us free those on the vessel, then we shall find the second ship." Storm said.

"Where will you go, Lady Storm?" Piotr asked. "The tournament begins soon. Meet me when you are done." Storm replied. They walked towards the ship. "We will succeed Lady Storm." Coulson. "Of that I am certain." Storm replied.

-End Flashback-

* * *

Back in the present day, Storm was still in the Jinsei chamber. Suddenly, the chamber began to shake and it caught Storm's attention. She noticed Black Panther reaching out for her before laughter was heard and Black Panther was dragged off. "T'Challa!" Storm exclaimed. Storm ran out of the chamber to find herself surrounded by Coulson, Piotr, Jamie, Kara and Nightcrawler. Callisto was there with Apocalypse and a captive Steve Rogers. Out in the courtyard, Black Panther was thrown back by a blast from Apocalypse's amulet and groaned in pain.

"Yet another one of your allies falls. When he died I will claim his soul." Apocalypse said. "You know not his power. His soul cannot be subjugated." Storm replied. Apocalypse and Callisto walked into tech chamber, dragging Steve along for the ride. "Shall we kill him, Lord Apocalypse?" Piotr asked. Apocalyse turned around and smiled at his minions. "Not yet. She will watch as I conquer her realm then I shall imprison her like she did me." Apocalypse said. Apocalypse turned back to the temple and began to walk in once again.

"I would not boast victory prematurely." Storm said. "I have already won, Storm." Apocalypse replied. The temple doors closed behind Apocalypse, leaving Storm behind with the revenants. The revenants began to attack Storm, beating her down. Storm tried to fend off their hits, but with it being so many against her, it was the start of a losing battle.

Storm was able to knock down Nightcrawler before the others made her fall. Coulson, Piotr, Kara and Jamie mercilessly kicked her while she was down while Nightcrawler stood off to the side. Beaten to the ground, Storm was helpless as Coulson grabbed her in a sleeper hold. Storm eventually managed to free herself and took a few deep breaths.

Storm let off an electric blast that knocked everyone down and out. Everyone except for Coulson "Phil Coulson, desist." Storm commanded. The former monk ran his finger over his hat as a response. "I serve Apocalypse and the Netherrealm." Coulson said. "Because Grant Ward murdered you." Storm argued. "Something YOU allowed to happen." Coulson said, pointing his finger at Storm, "and I will not be as passive in your demise." To Storm's dismay, Coulson hadn't lost any of the speed or stamina he had, even though he was dead. It was a long and exhausting fight, but Storm eventfully came out on top. "You deserved a better fate." Storm said sadly.

Almost immediately, Storm was rabbit-kicked by Piotr, who ran up on her. Storm managed to block Piotr's attack and throw some of hers. The two exchanged blows for a while, but the blows were usually blocked or dodged. They rarely hit. Piotr blocked an overhead strike and hit Storm in the sides, sending her back. He followed it up with a roundhouse kick, sending her down to the ground. Storm struggled to stand, clearly looking like she wasn't at her best.

"This is not your destiny Piotr Rasputin." Storm gasped out. "More visions Storm? Do you still see the future?" Piotr mocked. "I do not receive visions anymore. I know what should happen though." Storm said. "I was put here by your hand!" Piotr said angrily. "An event which haunts me to this day." Storm said sadly. The former champion considered this for a moment before launching into a charged punch. Storm teleported away from him before throwing punches of her own, eventually sending Piotr to his knees.

"I should thank you. The Elder Gods you blindly follow? I shall help Apocalypse end their rule." Piotr said, struggling to his feet. They began to fight. Weakened from her recent ordeals, the fight proved to be one of the hardest Storm had ever fought. She narrowly managed to win. "I regret our paths have led here." Storm said sadly before heading into the temple. She winced in pain for a moment, hurting.

Inside the Jinsei Chamber, Callisto was spraying a noxious liquid over Steve. Cocooning around him. Behind him, Apocalypse was walking around the floating rocks surrounding the Jinsei, studying it. Apocalypse reached a hand into the Jinsei and began to corrupt it, turning the blue into a vicious red color. "You will not corrupt the Jinsei!" Storm called out as she painfully walked into the room. As Storm approached, Apocalypse raised his hand and two skeletal hands popped up from the ground and grabbed Storm. The hands squeezed Storm, causing her to cry out in pain as they crushed her bones. "We have battled for eons, Storm. But now finally, it ends." Apocalypse said as he floated into the Jinsei.

Instantly, the Jinsei began to get corrupted as Apocalyose floated in it.

 **Cliffhanger!**


	11. Bobbi Mackenzie

**Chapter 11! Whoo!**

A cloud of the corrupted Jinsei shot out of the chamber and headed out, covering everything from the Lin Kuei temple to the Outworld refugee camp in its corrupted cloud. Inside the corrupted Jinsei, Apocalypse breathed it in and his appearance instantly began to change. Apocalype gained horns and claws. He became as corrupted as the Jinsei he was in. "Yes. Tremble before me Elder gods as I absorb Earthrealm's power!" Apocalyose declared. Storm, barely alive, still managed to speak. "No Apocalypse..even now. Other come to defeat you." She said.

* * *

Out a ways away from the Sky Temple, Team SHIELD was heading towards the Sky Temple. Bobbi and Pietro in the pilot seats with James, Barton, and Wanda behind them. "We land in fifteen minutes. We'll enter the Sky Temple from the terrestrial area." James said. "Why not straight there?" Wanda wondered aloud. "It exists in a different quantum state. Slightly outside our reality. It can't be reached by conventional means." Barton answered.

Pietro sighed heavily, which Bobbi noticed. "What's wrong?" She asked. "It's just us. There's no help coming for us. We either pull this off or..." Pietro said. "We WILL get this done." James said firmly. Suddenly, warning buzzers sounded off as the plane approached the cloud of corrupted Jinsei. "By the...what is that?" Barton breathed. "I don't know, but it's heading right towards us." Wanda said. "Elder Gods have mercy." Barton said.

As the cloud loomed closer, turbulence rocked the plane. "Buckle up. I got to put her down." Bobbi announced. James, Barton, and Wanda raced back to their seats from where they were looking out the window and buckled up. Bobbi landed the plane without issue and the team exited it, also without issue. "Looks like the temple is fifteen clicks that way." Bobbi said, pointing off into the distance. "A moonlight walk in the woods. Another time it would be relaxing." Pietro commented. "I wouldn't have pegged you for outdoorsy." Bobbi said. "My mother, Wanda, and I lived near a forest, a lot like this. It really takes me back." Pietro said. Bobbi smiled at him, warming up to his charm. "After this is done, we should go." She suggested casually. Pietro smiled back and the two stared at each other for a moment. The two eventually broke their state to glance at James, who was fixing up the motor on one of the plane wings.

"F**k me." James swore, "We're grounded. The shockwave fried our leads." "Lets get going then. We're almost outta time." Bobbi said. Just then, a portal opened behind them. Magneto stepped out of it with Hunter, Cyclops, Venom, Hulk/She-Hulk, and many of his soldiers. "What are they doing here?" Barton wondered. "Looking for the amulet I bet." Bobbi said. "We have to tell them about Apocalypse, call a truce." Pietro said.

Magneto spotted Team SHIELD at his moment and looked unhappy to see them. He pointed at them and spoke to his soldiers, "Bring them to me."The soldiers roared out and charged at the team. "Or not." James said. "The woods. Cmon." Bobbi exclaimed. The group fled to the woods. Magneto and his men charged into the woods and began looking for the group.

James and Bobbi hid behind to large trees as the search party passed. "They quiet. Sneaky." She-Hulk said. "Cyclops?" Magneto asked. "We sense them. But the first teems with souls." Cyclops replied. "Yes...so close." Venom murmured. Explosions suddenly blasted through the woods surrounding Magneto's forces.

Team SHIELD used gernades, arrows, and their other weapons to knock down trees. One of James's gernades landed near Venom and he lept in the air to narrowly dodge the explosion. The fallen tree caught on fire, giving Magneto's forces more issues to contend with. She-Hulk shrieked in fear of the flame.

"Divine Fire and Earth!" Magneto said. Magneto looked over the battlefield and watched as Barton fired from a tree. Meanwhile, Venom scurried up and tree, approaching Bobbi. "I see you..." Venom murmured. Pietro ran up to Bobbi, spotting Venom. "Bobbi! Look out!" Pietro shouted. His warning came too late, though. Venom leapt down and landed on Bobbi, pinning her to the ground. Pietro charged at him, but Venom noticed and spat acid at Pietro's face. Pietro let out a shriek of pain as the acid began to burn into his eyes. Venom turned his attention back to Bobbi and tried to hit her.

Bobbi blocked his punches and threw her own, including a Headbutt. Bobbi threw Venom off her and jumped up, "You hurt him, you answer to me!" It was a long battle but Bobbi won it cause one, she's bad-ass; and two, she was ticked. "Go crawl under your rock Venom." Bobbi spat. With Venom down, Bobbi rushed over to Pietro, who was still wiping at the acid on his face. "You okay?" Bobbi asked worriedly. "Can't...see..." Pietro gasped. "Here. This will get rid of the rest of the acid." Bobbi poured some water onto his eyes. Sure enough, the acid washed away. But the damage was done. "I still can't see" "S*it." Bobbi swore, absentmindedly running a hand through his hair.

Before they could say or do anything else, Cyclops appeared and began to uproot a tree near them."Cmon." Pietro said, sensing Cyclops with his telepathy. Pietro grabbed Bobbi's hand and they began to flee. Cyclops shot blasts at them while they ran, dodging the shots the best they could. As it looked like they could escape, they encountered Magneto and his soldiers, Cyclops floating behind him. "Lady's choice." Pietro said. "I got Cyclops." Bobbi said. As Pietro rushed at Magneto, Bobbi rushed at Cyclops.

In response, he telekinetically lifted her and threw her into a tree. As she struggled to her feet, Cyclops floated over to her. "You are the spawn of Alphonso Mackenzie." Cyclops said. "And damn proud of it! I know what you did to my father's arms." Bobbi replied. "We took your father's arms. We will take all of you." Cyclops declared. The fight proved to be challenging with Cyclops and all his souls, but Bobbi's determination to avenge her father's maiming pulled out a win for her.

"That was for you Dad." Bobbi muttered. As Bobbi rushed to where Pietro was fighting, Hulk/She-Hulk jumped in her way. Hulk swung at her but Bobbi managed to dodge two swipes and a near pounding into the ground before Hulk grabbed her. "Squeeze Hulk. Squeeze." She-Hulk cried out. Hulk complied and began to squeeze. Bobbi's bulletproof vest began to crunch under his strength.

"Your eyes. So bright." She-Hulk said as Bobbi quietly readied her metal gauntlets. "Gonna carve them out!" She-Hulk declared, readying her claws. As She-Hulk reached out to claw Bobbi's face, Bobbi's gauntlets charged in the nick of time and she blasted She-Hulk back. Both She-Hulk and Hilk were blasted back, though neither fell. Even though neither Hulk nor She-Hulk fell, Bobbi was freed. "Trickery! Deceit!" She-Hulk cried. Bobbi fired another plasma bolt at Hulk, but since it wasn't charged it didn't faze him.

Hulk threw two punches, which Bobbi barely dodged before taking up a fighting stance. "No more tricks. Just a straight up beat down." Bobbi said. They began to fight. It took all of Bobbi's kickboxing skills to dodge the brutality of Hulk/She-Hulk, and combined with her power gauntlets, she is able to pull away with a win. "Two for one. I'll take it." Bobbi said.

Back with the rest of Team SHIELD, Barton and James were tag teaming up against two soldiers, easily dispatching them. A third and fourth soldier appeared, but they too were easily dealt with. Meanwhile, Pietro was still fighting against Magneto, dodging attacks.

"We know Callisto is here. Where is the amulet?" Magneto asked. "Magneto. The situation has changed-" Pietro began to say. "Do not fling your spittle at me!" Magneto said. Magneto chargered at Pietro and began to attack. Pietro blocked the punches but took a kick to his chest that sent him to his feet. Rolling up, Pietro threw his whip at Magneto and ensnared his wrist. (Magneto just smirked and grabbed the rope, pulling on it. The force caused Pietro to have to let go as Bobbi ran up. "You tell him yet?" Bobbi asked. "Not yet." Pietro replied. "He need to kno-" "Busy!"

"I will kill you both." Magneto said. "Apocalyose has been freed. He's at Storm's Sky Temple. He's already infected Earthrealm's life force." Bobbi said. "The Heavens boil...Earthrealm is lost." Magneto breathed. "Not if we hang together." Bobbi replied. "I will appease Apocalypse. Bring him your heads. Gain time to bolster Outworlder's defenses." Magneto said.

Magneto swung at Pietro, who ducked. Magneto then threw his weapon at Bobbi, who blocked it with her gauntlets. Magneto holsters his weapon before throwing punches at Pietro. Pietro dodged them as Hulk/She-Hulk ran up and engaged in battle with him. While Pietro fought against Hulk/She-Hulk, Bobbi went against Magneto on her own. "You need to help us Magneto!" Bobbi yelled. "It is too late for Earthrealm. Apocalypse is all that matters now." Magneto replied. They began to fight. With both kombatants fueled with determination, the fight is a hard one. But in the end, with Earthrealm on the line, Bobbi managed to win. "You should'a been with us." Bobbi said.

Magneto rose to his feet, growling impatiently as Hunter appeared, pointing his revolver at her. "That's enough." Hunter drawled as Magneto's forces backed James, Barton, Bobbi, and Wanda up. James tried to shoot his pistol but was out of bullets. He holstered his gun and took up a fighting stance. "F**k me." He said. Hulk/She-Hulk stomped into the clearing at that moment and tossed a bound up Pietro into the rest of the group.

Bobbi helped him to his feet as the rest of Team SHIELD looked around. They were completely surrounded with no way to get free.

 **Yep, Pierto's blind. That moment when Tekada got his sight back from water bein** **g p** **oured into his eyes, really pissed me off. Oh he needs water to heal an acid spit to the eyes. Genius! Not at all.**


	12. James Rogers

**Final chapter! BOO!**

"Don't know about you guys but I'm living the dream." Bobbi said casually. "You have a strange dream." Pietro said. "Enough chattel. You will die." Magneto said.

Magneto called out to his men in Outworld tongue and they approached Team SHIELD. Hulk/She-Hulk lunged forward...and were frozen.

Another blast froze the soldiers too close to Team SHIELD. Iceman walked into the clearing, his Lin Kuei Warriors with him. While the Lin Kuei engaged in battle with Magneto's soldiers, Team SHIELD broke in a run, stopping when Bobby approached them.

"You have stood together despite formidable odds. Lesser warriors would not have faired so well." Bobby said. "Thanks Grandmaster." James said sincerely.

"I will remain here to push Magneto's forces back to Outworld. You go ahead to the Sky Temple, Earthrealm's fate lies with you." Bobby said.

Team SHIELD nodded and ran off. At the Sky Temple, Team SHIELD approached it, crouched down, as Callisto spoke to Piotr, Jamie, and Kara.

"Lord Apocalypse is nearly finished. Soon the Jinsei's corruption will be irreversible." Callisto said. "The invasion can then proceed. Storm and her allies will be unable to provide resistance."

As Jamie was speaking, Barton misstepped and the rocks beneath him began to crumble. Wanda and James grabbed Barton to keep him from falling.

"Once the realm falls, our path to victory will be clear. Advise Lord Apocalypse the Oni and Orichi are ready. At his command we'll release them on Earthrealm." Piotr said.

Callisto nodded and walked into the Sky Temple as Nightcrawler and Coulson walked up to the rest of the revenants. "Have you found Storm's portals to the Heavens?" Piotr asked. "Yes. But her wards protect them. We have not yet found a way through." Coulson replied.

"That is unacceptable. After Earthrealm's defeat we must complete Lord Apocalypse's vengeance; invade the Heavens and destroy the Elder Gods." Jamie said. Piotr looked at Coulson and Nightcrawler, "Come" the three walked off. "Make war on Heavens? If Apocalypse can take down the Elder Gods-" Wanda breathed. "End of the world. Got it." Bobbi said. "Phil Coulson...to see him like this..." Barton said sadly. "We'll all be hanging around the Netherrealm water cooler if we don't pull this off. C'mon." James said.

As they creeped against the wall, Pietro's foot slipped and he began to fall. The sound caught the attention of Kara and Jamie. Realizing they had been spotted, James motioned to Barton and they sprung out of cover, ready for kombat, while Wanda helped with Pietro. Barton swung his staff at Jamie while James fended off Kara's strikes. Jamie made her way through Barton's staff and hit him as Kara landed a few punches on James.

"Has your mother ever told you what I did to her friends? Killed them all in a blink of an eye." Kara gloated. "And your own daughter. You proud of that?" James quipped. "We are bonded in death. You will join us and have a proper upbringing!" Kara said.

They began to fight. Without all the souls she had last time, Kara finds herself unable to pull the strength she had when she beat all the Earthrealmers and soon found herself unconscious at the hands of the Team SHIELD leader. "Nice offer Mommy Dearest, but I'll pass." James said snakily. Meanwhile, Bobbi and Wanda were still trying to grab Pietro from where he was hanging on the crevice outside the wall.

As they reach for each other's hands...Pietro lost his grip and fell. Bobbi lunged in time and grabbed him, pulling him up with the help of Wanda. "How dad handles being blind, I will never know" Pietro panted. Bobbi hugged him, "Just don't die ever." "I won't." Pietro hugged back before pulling away. Meanwhile, Jamie threw Barton into the gong in the courtyard, he passed out from the collision. Back off princess." James said. "You think mere words can stop me?" Jamie mocked.

Jamie looked up to see Pietro, Wanda, and Bobbi running toward her. Soon, the four surrounded the revenant. "Thanks for the assist." James said. "Anytime." Bobbi replied. "Tick tick you two." Wanda said. James and Bobbi attack Jamie, who blocked with her fans.

Jamie then punched Bobbi backwards as she kicked James away. Pietro and Wanda landed two hits on Jamie before she blocked a third. Jamie kicked the two, knocking Wanda out and sending Pietro stumbling back.

She then lifted Pietro and Bobbi in the air with her fans and threw one into Pietro's stomach and the other into Bobbi's shoulder. "No!" James yelled. "You wish to die first? So be it." Jamie replied. They began to fight. Jamie's speed and strength greatly outmatch those of James, but the tricks up his sleeve proved to be the winning factor.

"You're not killing anyone." James said to Jamie's unconscious body. As Barton pulled himself into a seated position, James rushed over to Pietro and Wanda. "Help Bobbi!" James commanded Barton.

Realizing how serious the situation was, Barton hurried over to Bobbi while James helped up Pietro and Wanda. Wanda was holding her head while Pietro had an arm wrapped around his bloodied abdomen. "Messed you up pretty bad." James commented. "Great bedside manner. I can fight." Pietro replied.

James slid his arm around Pietro's as they made their way over to Barton and Bobbi. "Bobbi?" James asked. "It's nothing. Just like Kurdistan." Bobbi replied dismissively. Team SHIELD heard someone call out at that moment and looked up to see Piotr, Coulson, and Nightcrawler running towards them. "You three go ahead. Bobbi and I will handle them." Pietro said.

"What?" James asked. "We'll just slow you down." Bobbi said. "Forget it." Barton replied. James realized the truth in their words. He pulled out his pistols as he looked at them. "Keep your heads down. I'll see you on the other side." He said. James nodded to Barton and Wanda and the three took off into the temple.

Back in the Jinsei chamber, Apocalypse had completely corrupted the Jinsei. Storm was still there, barely conscious, while Callisto watched as the insects ate into Steve's face. "They taste your flesh. Burrow deep. Inside you they will grow. Gnaw your innards." Callisto said. Steve was still conscious during the ordeal, but refused to cry out in pain as James, Barton, and Wanda ran in. "By the Elder Gods." Barton breathed. "DAD!" James exclaimed.

Callisto turned around upon hearing their voices and began to engage them in Kombat. Callisto exchanged punches and kicks with the three before knocking Wanda off to the side and stabbing a stinger into Barton's chest.

They began to fight. Under normal circumstances, Callisto would've easily won, but with so much on the line, James found an unknown strength and relentlessly pummeled the Kytinn unconscious.

"You're the bug. I'm the windshield." James boasted.

Back outside the temple, Pietro and Bobbi were barely fending off the revenants. Pietro was fighting against Jamie and Kara while Bobbi held off Coulson, Piotr, and Nightcrawler. Pietro managed to punch Kara back as Bobibgot pummeled by the three she was fighting. Then, Pietro got knocked back by Jamie while Bobbi uppercut Piotr.

Meanwhile, back in the Jinsei chamber, the insects digging into Steve's face had died with Callisto unconscious as James tried to free his father from his cocoon. "Hey...Punkin." Steve murmured. "I'm a bit too old for 'Punkin'." James joked half-heartedly. The cocoon proved tough to open, but that didn't stop James from trying to open it.

"No...get...Apocalypse..." Steve said. "But-" James began to say. "I love you." Steve said before passing out. "Dad?" James asked, going to check to see if his father was dead. Before he could, Apocalypse descended in his corrupted form. "So you are the issue of Steve Rogers. It's fitting I will get to exterminate his entire line."Apocalypse said.

"You want him, you're gonna have to go through me." James declared, his fear quickly being replaced by resolve and determination.

As Apocalypse approached, James let loose several punches. Apocalypse blocked them all. One punch managed to get though, but it didn't faze Apocalypse. When James attempted to superman punch Apocalypse, it only hurt his fist. Apocalypse punched him, sending James flying across the room and hitting the wall, barely conscious.

"Yes. That's better. Watch Mister Rogers as I render your father's flesh." Apocalypse said. Apocalypse summoned power and blasted Steve with it. Steve cried out in pain. Apocalypse broke the spell as James slowly climbed to his feet.

Apocalypse blasted Steve again, causing him to cry out in pain. "You son of a B*TCH!" James yelled, getting to his feet and running at Apocalypse.

The green glow that covered Steve all those years ago covered his son. As Apocalypse blasted him instead, the magic had no effect on the red haired son of Steve Rogers and Natasha Romanoff. James threw it off of himself.

"Holy s*it! It does run in the family!" James breathed in amazement. "Your father's power will not help you! You cannot hope to survive!" Apocalypse yelled.

The two began to fight a truly epic fight. For the longest time, neither party gained the upper hand. James, being empowered by his powers, Apoclaypse, fallen Elder God. Eventually, James managed to get the upper hand and knocked Apocalypse down. "You got beat." James said. Apocalypse began to rise and the two exchanged a few more blows beofre Apocalypse finally fell.

With Apocalypse down, the green glow surrounding James disappeared. Wanda and Barton slowly sat up and walked over to him. "That was you? Nice." Wanda commented. "James...Rogers..." Storm's weak voice carried over to them.

Storm, still encased in the hands, spoke to James. James hurried over to her. "Put me...in the...Jinsei." Storm said weakly. "What?" James asked. "But you're...it...it'll kill you." Barton said. "Must...be...cleansed. Hurry." Storm said. They led her to the Jinsei and allowed her to float into it.

As James, Wanda, and Barton watched, Storm floated into the Jinsei as lightening flew from her hand. The lightening flew into Apocalypse's unconscious form and Storm began to absorb the corruption.

Outside the temple, the skies began to clear up. The revenants, who were unable to beat Pietro and Bobbi, ceased their fighting. "We must retreat." Piotr said. Pietro and Bobbi looked up at the sky and smiled as the sun shone out from the clouds, which were now cleared. Neither noticed, until it was too late, that the revenants escaped through a portal to the Netherrealm.

Pietro put his hand on Bobbi's shoulder as the two limped over to one of Storm's statues and sat down tiredly. 'The moonlight walk...can it wait?" Pietro asked. "No walks. Poolside. Umbrella drinks." Bobbi replied tiredly.

Pietro put his hand on top of hers, "Deal." Bobbi looked at Pietro and smiled before resting her head on his shoulder.

Back in the Jinsei chamber, the life force had returned to its normal blue hue and James, Wanda, and Barton helped Storm out. Storm has fallen motionless from the ordeal and the three placed her gently into the ground.

"Is she alive?" James asked. "Barely. We'll help her. You help your father." Barton said. James nodded and ran over to his father. Steve was still cocooned, but alive.

"And to think...I was worried when you started dating." Steve joked. "Afraid I'd come home with someone like you?" James quipped. "Funny, good looking, my work here is done." Steve said.

Natasha's voice rang through the chamber at that moment. "This way! In here!" She shouted. Natasha ran in, flanked by SHIELD soldiers.

Natasha ran up to James and Steve, finally looking at her ex-husband with concern. "We'll fix you up. Help is on the way." Natasha said softly. "You should've seen James. Wiped the floor with Apocalypse." Steve said. "I believe it." Natasha said proudly, "And you...you did good with your team, Steve." "Hear that James. She called me Steve." Steve said. "I thought she might." James smiled. The family smiled at each other.

* * *

In the Netherrealm, Storm, looking sufficiently more evil than before, stood before the throne.

"Too long have I allowed Earthrealm to endure the horrors of war. Time and time again we've defeated our enemies. But we've exacted no retribution. Demanded no remuneration. What have we gained for our actions? More intrigue. More violence. As new rulers of Netherrealm, heed me. No longer will I simply protect Earthrealm. I will seek out an destroy all who threaten it. No mercy shown. No quarter given." Storm declared.

Storm reached into her satchel and pulled out Apocalypse's head. "Apoclaypse was an Elder God. Impossible to kill. There are fates worse than death." She said and tossed the head down.

Storm teleported out as the new rulers of the Netherrealm, Jamie and Piotr, stared at the head.


End file.
